All That You Are
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Seth has been the lone wolf ever since Cullen's left and everyone else is moving on with their lives. Kailey is a girl from a broken home with a secret. Both are alone in this world. One fateful day Seth will find his imprint and other half. Together they both lose that empty feeling inside. What will happen with Kailey's dark past in the way? Can they escape in time?
1. Lone Wolf

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Lone Wolf **

(Seth's POV)

I sigh as I skim a stone on the smooth surface of the glass water. It was a calm day at La Push and I was _alone_,like usual. Now a days I have no one to hang around, it's been like that since Leah imprinted and then Jacob moved with the Cullen's to Alaska. Seems like the only company I have no a days is myself, sometimes Charlie, or Billy since he's all alone now.

It's been almost three years since the Volturi tried to come and kill the Cullen's because of little Renesmee, thinking she was some immortal child. Now the young Nessie looks like a small middle schooler and it wouldn't be long before Jacob and her develop romantic feelings for one another. She has him wrapped around her little tiny finger. I miss them, a lot. The Cullen's _needed_ to move since they just couldn't stay here any longer. It was too risky and I understood that. I just miss those blood suckers and Jake. They kept my life entertaining. Nessie was a cool girl, she was fun to hang around, her and Jacob. He was my role model, my brother from another mother.

So once they moved guess what happened next, Leah found out she could imprint! _Goody!_ Not that I wasn't happy for her that she imprinted on human, Blake. He's a pretty cool guy and I know he loves my sister. Thing is after they met they both fell in love right away and now they moved out of La Push and down to California for college. Leah is going to try to live a human life now that there are no vampires around and there is no need to shape shift. She's hopping to raise a family with Blake and just live the human life.

Then Embry imprinted, Colin, Brady, and so on. Quil now goes over to Claire's reservation now that's she's older and he misses her since she spends most of her time over there. It won't be long before those two get together as well.

Now there's just me. _Plain old me_. I hate this, I can't even hang around kids my age since I don't know any. They all go to public school while I have to get schooled on the Rez. Not my dream but I can't complain. Sometimes I'll talk with Charlie about police stuff or I'll watch a game or two with Billy to keep him company but Rachel, Paul, and their newborn son, Tommy, seem to occupy most of his time now so I don't always go there.

My mother is getting worried about my loneliness. She thinks I need some friends but what friends could I possibly make? Not like I go to public school or anything. The other guys think I should find my imprint but I don't like the concept imprinting honestly. I just feel like I'm going to force a girl to be with me, I don't know. I just don't want to.

I go to skip another rock across the glass water. I just sigh and sit down on a log and watch the waves crash. I've been coming to La Push beach ever since I became the lone wolf. Just me, myself, and I. _Fun..._

I have this empty feeling inside of me and I hate it, like I'm missing the pieces to my life. I never really felt it with the guys around but now that they're all moving on I feel it immensely. I hate feeling this but what am I going to do?

All of a sudden I heard the sound of someone's feet steeping in the sand. I look to see a beautiful girl I've never seen come by the beach. She is holding the hand of a younger girl as they stepped onto the beach.

The one who caught my eye had flowing blonde hair that was blowing through the strong wind. She was in jeans and a gray _New York City_ sweatshirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail and was wearing blue flip-flops.

The little girl holding her hand looked very similar in features so I could tell they were related somehow. She had the same blonde hair as the elder one. She was in a pink windbreaker, jeans, and was wearing little pink flip-flops. She could be no older than five years old.

I watch as they then throw the flip-flops onto the sand and walk further onto the beach.

"Don't go to far" the beautiful girl tells the little one. She nods and runs towards were a bunch of shells are. I watch as the elder girl then walks over to the water and sits down by the sand. I feel a sudden _pull_ or _urge _to go near her. It was strange, like I just needed to go talk to her or something.

I get up from the log I begin to walk over to her. I think she hears me because she whips around and looks at me.

My brown eyes meet her blue and I feel this pull. I felt myself collapse to my knees as I stare into her beautiful eyes._ Holy Crap..this is not happening. I imprinted.._

Me, I just imprinted. I never wanted to imprint! Oh god! Why is this happening! _Just makes my life more complicated than it needs to be, eh?_

"Are you okay?" she asked me alarmed snapping me back into reality.

"Um yeah" I stutter.

"Okay...so um do you live around here?" she asked me nonchalantly trying to make some conversation.

"Um yeah, I'm Seth" I tell her.

"Kailey, I just moved to Forks" She tells me with a soft smile.

"Oh that's um cool" I say and she nods "Where were you from?"

"New York, the city to be exact. Big step from such a large city to small town" she murmured.

"Why did you move to the most smallest rainiest town in all of the U.S? If you don't mind?" I ask and she shakes her head. I watch as she bites her lip as she's trying to come up with a lie.

"Um my dad decided it would be better if we move out here and stuff for his work" she shrugged it._ Lie! Wait how the hell do I know that? _

"Ah that's um cool" I say "stinks leaving behind all your friends?

"Nah- not like I had any to begin with" she mumbled sitting down back on the beach "not to be rude but why are you alone?"

"Oh um- all my friends moved away. I know that sounds strange but I guess you can say they all got lives" I tease a bit. It's nice to feel so normal around this girl, I haven't felt something like this in such a long time.

"Sorry to hear that" she said sincerely and I shrug.

"It's fine"

"We'll if you want I can be your friend" she smiled holding out a hand for me to shake.

"I would like that" I smile at her. She giggles as I go to shake her hand.

"Kailey!" the little girl exclaimed running over getting picked up by my imprint "who's your friend?" she asked looking at me. Her tiny nose scrunched up in curiosity and confusion.

"Ana this is my friend Seth, Seth this is my little sister Annabel" she tells me.

"I like Ana though" the little girl told me and I chuckle.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Ana" I say as I shake her little hand making her giggle.

"You too Seth" She smiled at me before turning to her sister "Kailey what time is it?"

"It's-oh shoot" I watch as my imprint looks at her watch "Oh um we have to go- I knew we shouldn't have come, I guess I'll see you around Seth" she said all in a rush. _No! Don't leave me!_

"See you too!" I call back to her.

I watch as she rushes away with little Ana in her arms, though there is something off about them. I couldn't put my finger about it, she just doesn't seem _normal_. Then again, I wasn't normal so why should I complain.

I just need to find out another way to meet up with my mysterious imprint, but how?


	2. Living the Lonely Life

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Living the Lonely Life**

(Kailey's POV)

I sigh as I look out my window, a fresh new set of rain drops were on the glass. I look to see a small spider spinning a silk web in the corner while a cat outside was looking through the trash. I felt the draft pick up and I shiver. I go to put on my sweatshirt that's in a nearby box.

_I hate the rain, I hate the cold, and I hate living here_. I missed New York, the city I was born and raised in. That was until dad made a bet with _them_, the Volturi brothers. My father has been such a inconsiderate jerk ever since Mom died. Now we had to leave the city I love and move out half way across the country to the rainiest town in all of the continental United States.

Not like I had any friends back in New York though, I've always been the weird girl. I did have one friend, Emma, a shy sweet brunette who was in love with the topic of science and dreamed of becoming a doctor. She was the only girl in my class who didn't think I was weird. I was the quirky awkward one while she's the shy brains. We made a really good team, in fact we had a lot in common. She comes from a messed up family as well, lost both of her parents in a car accident and now lives with her neglecting Aunt and Uncle with her snobby cousins.

I felt awful having to leave her behind in all that mess but thanks to Dad I doubt I'll ever see her again, well I am immortal so what's the point? I had to say goodbye soon I just didn't want to say goodbye yet. Just shows how bad of a friend I am to her.

I sigh as I return to my windowsill and began to concentrate on the rain, sure enough it began to move. I'm getting more powerful every day, maybe until my full powers come in then I can move out of here with my sister.

"Kailey!" I look to see my five-year old sister, Annabel, make her way over with a toothy grin. Her blonde hair was all over the place and she was in her pink wind breaker and jeans. Ever since mom died I've been like her rock, the person that keeps her moving and takes care of her since dad gives a shit.

"Yeah sweet girl?" I ask as I pick her up in my arms. She then cuddles into me and I smile. I would do anything for this kid

"Can we go to the beach, please? Dad won't be home till later, he probably won't be back from the bar until five" her lips formed into a pout and I bite my lip.

"Sure" I say giving into this sweet angel.

"Ya!" she cheered. I then walked her down to a beach we passed on the way here. It was a beach that was just drawing my attention, like a part of me was telling me I needed to come here.

As we step on the beach I look to see a boy around my age of seventeen sitting alone on a log. I look back at Ana as she tugs on my hand some more.

"Don't go far" I tell her. She nods and rushes over to where the shells are and began to look at each one with a close eye.

I then make my way towards the waves and sit down by them. I feet the cool sensation of the wind hit me. It was nice, just a relaxing tranquil moment. Though my thoughts were returned to the boy I say on the log. Something was wanting to pull me towards him.

I turn around hearing the step of a foot to see the boy. Our eyes meet for the first time and it's like a connection sparks through me. I couldn't help but take my eyes away from his big brown ones. I notice he slumps to the ground on his knees and I look alarmed at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He seemed to almost snap back into reality as I say that getting up.

"Um yeah" he stutters.

"Okay...so um do you live around here?" I asked him trying to make the situation less awkward and have conversation with him.

"Um yeah, I'm Seth" he says. I smile at the name, _Seth_. I like it.

"Kailey, I just moved to Forks" I tell him.

"Oh that's um cool" he says and I nod "where were you from?"

"New York, the city to be exact. Big step from such a large city to small town" I murmured. You could tell by my tone I wasn't too happy about this move.

"Why did you move to the most smallest rainiest town in all of the U.S? If you don't mind?" he asks and I shake her head. I bite my lip. _What to tell this mortal? I can't tell him my true identity.._

"Um my dad decided it would be better if we move out here and stuff for his work" I lie shrugging it off like it's nothing.

"Ah that's um cool" he says "stinks leaving behind all your friends?

"Nah- not like I had any to begin with" I mumbled sitting down back on the beach "not to be rude but why are you alone?"

"Oh um- all my friends moved away. I know that sounds strange but I guess you can say they all got lives" he teases a bit, somehow I feel this warm friendly vibe coming from him. I liked it.

"Sorry to hear that" I told him sincerely and he shrugs.

"It's fine"

"We'll if you want I can be your friend" I smiled holding out a hand for him to shake. I liked this boy, maybe I could finally live a normal life here in Forks. This move didn't seem as bad as I thought.

"I would like that" he smiles at me. I giggle as I shake his hand.

"Kailey!" I look to see Ana come running over. I smile picking up my little sister in my arms "who's your friend?" she asked looking at Seth.

"Ana this is my friend Seth, Seth this is my little sister Annabel" I explain to them.

"I like Ana though" my sister announced.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Ana" Seth said going to shake Ana's hand making her burst into a giggle fit.

"You too Seth" She smiled at me before turning back to me "Kailey what time is it?"

_"Daddy might be home soon, I have a feeling he will be" _She told me via her mind. Oh crap.

"It's-oh shoot" I look at my watch, my dad was home now "Oh um we have to go- I knew we shouldn't have come, I guess I'll see you around Seth" I said all in a rush. I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

"See you too!" he calls out to me as I pick up Ana and run to the house. When I get there my dad is standing in the middle of the living room.

"Ana go to the bedroom" I whisper to her.

"Kailey-"

"Go" I hiss at her. She nods running away in almost a waddle.

"Where were you Kailey?" he asked placing the whiskey down on the table. I could smell the alcohol reeking from his breath.

"Out- I took Ana to the beach" I respond quietly.

"Kailey you do realize vampires are after us? You know how dangerously stupid that was" He snapped.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have made a deal like that with the Volturi brothers" I snarl at him.

"I had no other chose-"

"You did. You could have chosen to live a peaceful life with Ana and I after Momma died but no-"

"Don't you dare mention your mother" he growled at me. I saw the coldness in his eyes.

"Well she wouldn't have liked what you're doing" I remark knowing my mother.

"Don't you dare-" with that his hand smacked me across the face. I felt the sting as I fell to the ground. Tears always seemed to leak automatically out of my eyes but I suck them up.

"Go to bed" he growled. I just rush to my room and slam the door. I lean back against the door. Anger filled in me and soon I saw a bunch of stuff levitating in my room.

_Stupid Dad, Stupid Powers, Stupid everything!_ Somehow I feel like I needed to be back with Seth. Something about him made me feel happy, I don't know what.

"Kailey?" I look to see little Ana in the corner of the room with tears in her eyes "Sorry I wanted to go to the beach"

"No baby girl it's fine" I tell her as I pick her up in my arms. I then walk over and cuddle her close to me letting the tears fall. Why did our lives have to be so difficult?

**Hmmm What is Kailey? You'll see anyway make sure to review! **


	3. Luck or Just Fate?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Luck or just Fate? **

(Seth's POV)

I sigh as I flop on my bed. It's been a week since I've seen the mysterious Kailey and her sister, Ana. Since I imprinted I needed to be with this girl at all time, it was like a necessity for me. I just need her with me, it was killing me. _Well not literally..._

Anyway here I am on my bed. This sucks, I should have followed her. I feel like a big idiot. Something is telling me she needs me, and big time. Almost like a super sense. Maybe this is how the others feel like with their imprints, I don't even know if I should tell them about my imprint yet before I find out more about her.

"Seth? Son? Where are you?" my mother called out as she came into my bedroom.

"In here" I mumble into the pillow.

"Oh there you are, sweetie can you maybe stop by at the convenient store. We're all out of milk" my mom said. Since it was summer, which makes being lonely suck even more since I don't have something like School to keep my occupied, I normally run errands for my mother. Keeps me occupied.

"Okay" I sigh as I get up from the bed.

"Seth?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay baby? You seem...off" she said sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Mom I'm fine" she raised her eyebrows at me and frowns.

"Seth Harry Clearwater I know something is up- I am your mother so I know this stuff" she said.

"Mom everything's fine, sure I'm lonely but look I promise everything is gonna be fine and right now I'm going to get that milk for you. Okay?" I get up from the bed and she nods softly.

"Alright sweetie, just remember I am your mother and Charlie he's there for you too. If you ever need anyone or anything we'll be here for you baby" she smiled at me and I nod.

"I know and thanks for that mom" I say.

"Is everything okay?" I look to see Charlie leaning against the doorway.

"It's fine Charlie" my mom smiled at him. I'm glad she has Charlie, since the death of my dad she was lonely and now that we're all growing up it's nice she has Charlie and he has her. I know that he divorced Bella's mother, Renee, a while back. He's been lonely for almost 18 years before him and my mom started going out.

"You sure? Any um _wolf problems?" _I chuckle. Charlie found out about werewolves and vampires last year since him and my mom got married last year. The Cullen's and the tribe finally felt it was the right time to tell him the truth. He took it um pretty _well_. To say it didn't freak him out, no. He was completely shocked to know mythical creatures were walking right among him and his daughter was one herself.

"We're fine Charlie, don't worry" I chuckle as I go to pat his back before exiting the house. I then walk away and over to the small little convenient store not to far from La Push.

As I enter the bell rings in the empty store. I look around for the freezers- _ah milk!_ I then walk over to grab a gallon but before I do I look to see a familiar wave of blonde hair pass me.

Something was telling me it was Kailey. Like the a voice in the back of my head just repeating over and over _Kailey, Kailey, and Kailey_.

Okay I need to go check this out. I begin to follow the girl and I hear the laughter of a little girl, a very familiar little giggle. As I walk up the aisle I see none other than Kailey while Ana is trying to talk her into giving her some sugar cereal.

"Kailey?" she snaps around and see's me. When I look to see on her arms was a bruise. She quickly pulled down her sleeve and smiled at me.

"Seth" she grinned.

"Seth!" Ana exclaimed running over to me.

"Hello Miss Ana" I say shaking her hand once again like a little gentleman. Ana found this amusing and began to giggle.

"So we meet up again" Kailey smirked coming over.

"We do, some might call this fate" I joke with her.

"Or just a coincidence" Kailey added.

"I say it's fate" I grin at her. She blushes and we both don't leave each other's gaze until Ana pulls on Kailey's sleeve.

"Kailey we have to leave soon, we shouldn't be out too long" she told her sister.

"I know Ana" She sighed.

"Oh where do you have to go?" I ask curiously "not trying to be rude"

"We just have to meet up with our dad" she told me quickly.

"Oh" I notice her bruise is visible again "Kailey where did you get that bruise?"

"I um fell, I can be klutzy sometimes" She mumbled "it's nothing"

"Oh"

"Kailey" Ana urged her.

"I know, umm it was nice seeing you Seth" Kailey waved at me.

"Wait-" I say grabbing her arm.

"What?" She asked getting a bit uneasy.

"Will I see you again? I mean I know it's a small town and- look I was just wondering if we could meet up another time" I say.

"Um sure" she said uneasy. She then leans down to whisper in my ear "I'll meet you at the beach at midnight"

"Alright" I smile.

"See you" she says as she gets dragged away by Ana.

"You too!"

Looks like I just got lucky, I just need to know this girl. I don't want to force her into anything. Even if she doesn't want to love me I just hope we can be friends. I'm going to be whatever that girl needs me to be.


	4. Getting to Know You

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Getting to Know You**

(Kailey's POV)

The house was quiet and dead at night. The clock was going to strike midnight any moment as I looked at my sister. She is sound asleep in her little bed while my father is passed out out on the couch drunk. He was too intoxicated to even notice if I was gone or not. He was a pretty heavy sleeper and I had my timer on my phone. I was only going to stay there for about an hour. I couldn't stay too long.

I take a deep breath as I jump out my window and run to the La Push beach. It didn't take me long as I saw none other than Seth sitting at the log. I smile as I walk over to the log and sit right next to him.

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey you made it" he exclaimed.

"Of course" I grin. _Something about this boy made me feel very off, like with him I feel complete? _I don't know what it feels like to feel complete but could this be it?

"So what do you want to do? Just talk- I mean it is midnight don't want to wake anyone up" I ramble.

"Sure I guess we can talk, get to know one another. So as you know I'm Seth" he shot me a foolish grin and I couldn't help but giggle.

"My hobbies are taking long walks on the beach and reading romance novels" he teased with me and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. _It felt so nice to laugh_.

"And my hobbies are dancing and going to really expensive restaurants" I remark giggling. He laughs and I couldn't help but smile. _He looked to cute when he laughs-wait where did that come from? _

"But in all seriousness what are your favorite hobbies?" he asked me.

"Um..." I had to think, I haven't exactly had free time since mom died. Normally my life consisted of taking care of Ana "Well I _used_ to love to draw" I mumble.

"Used to?" he asked and I nod.

"Yeah- I kind of stopped after my mom died" I whisper holding tight to the locket around my neck. It had my mother's photo in it. The photo consisted of my mom and I with Ana on the day she was born.

"I'm sorry" he told me and I shrug.

"It's fine, it happened a long time" I sigh as I refuse to let the tears fall.

"Well...if it makes you feel any better I lost my dad. He died as well, from a heart attack. It _changed_ me" he muttered the last part.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" I whisper.

"It's okay, my mom remarried to a really nice guy and everything's fine. Sure there are times when I miss him but I knew my dad didn't want me living my life morning him. He was a cool and fun guy, it just wouldn't be want he wanted" Seth told me.

"Well my mom was just- no words will describe how much my mom was amazing to me. She was my best friend, she was this fun-loving woman who was the one to encourage me to draw in the first place. Everything was perfect when she was alive but then the incident happened..." I trail off.

My mother was killed mysteriously. It's very hard to kill someone of our kind, we just found her lying dead. That image won't ever leave my mind- whoever killed my mother was after something. They wanted something and my mother died for whatever it was.

"She was murdered" I tell Seth in a whisper and his eyes widen.

"Oh god I'm sorry" he told me and I shook my head with a tear leaking from my eye.

"It's okay, I'm fine. It was four years ago- and you know what maybe you are right" I say.

"About what?" he frowned.

"I shouldn't be morning her all the time, she wouldn't have wanted this" I send him a watery smile.

"So how about we forget about our dark thoughts and talk about something cheery" He announced.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Hmmm...What grade are you in?"

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah I'm just wondering or how old are you?" he asked me.

"I'm seventeen" I reply.

"Well what a coincidence, so am I" he smirked at me.

"You're so weird" I laugh.

"So are you going to school then this fall?" he asked "like public?"

"I did back in New York but I have to much on my mind- honestly I was thinking about dropping out this year" I tell him. _Not like it would matter, I could repeat high school whenever I wanted. After all I'm going to be stuck at the age of 18 forever once I turn it. Then my full powers will come and I'll probably have to leave Forks and go on the run once again_.

"Oh" he said.

"Why the 'oh' ?" I ask him.

"No nothing, well then maybe we can see one another more often" he smiles.

"Why?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I'm home schooled on the rez, and I'm kind of the only one most of the time so I guess you can say I'll have lots of free time" he said.

"Oh really" I smile back at him.

We talked until 3am in the morning on that beach. Something about that night made me feel so _happy_. So carefree, for the first time since mom died I felt like myself. With Seth it's like I am complete. Too bad I might have to say goodbye one day.

"Oh shoot I need to leave" I say looking at the time.

"Oh" Seth's face turned into an upset frown "Will I see you again? Tomorrow maybe at the same time?"

"Sure I think Midnight is the only time I can get away alone. I'll see you around Seth" I say as I dash away.

I rush all the way back home and slip into my bed without a word. My dad is was still passed out on the couch from his hangover and I could see Ana was dreaming peacefully.

I just couldn't wait for tomorrow to come because tomorrow meant I could see Seth again.


	5. Our Lives Just Got A Bit Better

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Our Lives Just Got A Bit Better**

(Kailey's POV)

I have been seeing Seth for the past week. Sneaking in and out of the house at midnight and just talking to him. Talking to Seth was like talking to someone I've known for years. I feel like I could just tell him anything and he would listen. Like I feel as if he was my_ other half_. I had this feeling that I needed Seth with me, I need him in my life type of feeling. _That I would die without him_. It's very strange in my opinion.

I look at Ana as she is playing at her table. I watch as she colors a picture of whatever her five year old self felt like drawing.

"Kailey" she gasped "A vision!

"Oh god" I say as I go grab another sheet of paper as quick as I can. _She hasn't had something like this for a year now. _

"Shh it's okay, just draw what you see" I tell her as I watch her little five year old hand draw what seemed to be a wolf. I watch as there was flames in the background of the photo. Ana normally has these visions that warn us of something. I saw red and lots of it getting scribbled onto the photo.

Ana then let go of the crayon and sighed in relief.

"I hate those visions" she mumbled.

"I know baby girl but it's just who you are, do you think I like controlling the elements and having telekinesis" I whisper to her "it was your destiny to have these visions, I don't know what else you'll develop in the future but it's what makes you unique"

"Why can't we be normal Kailey?" she mumbled. I go to pull her onto my lap.

"We can never be normal Ana, you know it sucks being normal" I tell her.

"Why is that?" she grumbled.

"Because what's the fun of being normal. Being our kind makes us special" I whisper to her.

"Well I hate being a freak" she sighed leaning into my chest as I wrap my arms tight around her. I rest my chin on the top of her head.

"Then we'll be freaks together" I tell her making her giggle.

"Together" she agreed grabbing onto my hand.

_"Don't worry sweetie once my full powers come in we'll be out of here" _I tell her through our mind ability that only Ana and I share. I don't know anyone else that's like us that can do that. It's always been just Ana and I who could. Not even our parents.

_"I know, there is always light at the end of the tunnel" _She gave me a toothy grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Kailey!" my father called out.

"Yes?" I ask as he enters the room. Ana automatically scurries behind me as almost an instinct.

"I'm leaving now" he grumbles "I'm going to see if I can convince the Volturi"

"You think they'll listen" I mutter.

"I will make them listen" he snapped "anyway I'm going now"

"When will you be back?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe a week. Goodbye"

With that my father left. At least he said goodbye, sometimes my father will just disappear for weeks and we don't know where he went. That's what happened with the Volturi, he was gone for a whole entire week;

_It was such a peaceful week here in New York. My father was no where to be seen so Ana and I were taking advantage of this; even if it's just hanging around the T.V in our pajamas watching reruns of I Love Lucy. _

_It was that night. A cool night in New York when my father came rushing in. _

_"We need to leave now" he mumbled as he started to pack our stuff "Kailey use your power to pack everything" _

_"Why?" I demand rubbing my tired eyes "Whatever it is can wait till morning" _

_"No it can't you bitch! The Volturi are after us!" he grumbled. _

_"Wait- Why?!" I cry out hearing the name of the Volturi, the ruthless vampire royals. _

_"I made a deal with them" he grumbled. _

_"What kind of deal" I say narrowing my eyes at him. _

_"If they keep me from some vampires that I made a bet with, just a simple bet and they got ride of them for me but I didn't keep up my half of the bargain" He rants as he packs everything "damn it! Kailey use your power now!" _

_"What do they want!?" I growl. _

_"They want to kill me, they needed me to give them this magic controlling stone and-" _

_"Let me guess it doesn't exist, it's just a legend" I finish the sentence knowing his ways of conning and lying to people. My dd then nods his head in shame. _

_"We need to leave now Kailey, wake Ana and use your damn power to pack everything now!" He yelled at me. _

_"Fine" I sigh as I go to get my sister ready for our trip. _

"So we have a week from dad, cool!" Ana exclaimed.

"That's right" I smile swirling her around in the air"how about we celebrate with pancakes"

"Okay" she smiled her toothy grin as we go to the kitchen. I use my powers to make us a bunch of pancakes. I then set up the table making it all fancy, after all this is a special occasion.

"Kailey?" Ana asked me as I set the plate in front of her.

"Yeah?" I mutter as I go to put a big piece of pancake into my mouth.

"Can we see Seth today? And go back to the beach? Dad isn't here?"

I paused swallowing my pancake. She did have a point. _We could go see Seth today!_

"I don't see why not, I'll go call him right now" I say grabbing my cell phone. I quickly go to Seth's phone number and wait with anticipation for him to pick up.

_Ring- Ring- Ring_

_"Hello?" _

"Seth? It's Kailey" I answer into the phone.

_"Oh hey Kailey what's up?" _

"I was wondering if you would meet Ana and I at La Push?" I ask him.

_"Sure, how about noon?" _

"Perfect" I smile.

_"Alright see you then"_ I then hang up my cell phone and slip it into my back pocket.

"Ya!" Ana cheered.

"Come on let's get you ready baby girl" I tell her.

She takes my hand as we head over to her bedroom. I change her into a cute little blue Sesame Street one piece bathing suit and put her hair into two pigtails. I put a turquoise bikini under a pair of jeans and my t-shirt. I'm no interested in getting wet but just in case. I know Seth and he might look to splash me with water as a joke.

"Come on Kailey! Let's go!" Ana urged me.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I call out to my sister as she runs outside. I take her hand as we walk to La Push.

I smiled when I saw Seth sitting on the log. When he spotted me he smiled as well. Looks like we'll actually have a real day out for once in our hectic lives.

**Sorry for the wait, I'm just going to tell anyone who is following the story the next few months are going to get a little busy for me so I will probably post at least once a week. Anyway please make sure to review :)**


	6. A Real Day Out

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A Real Day Out**

(Seth's POV)

I was so excited learning that Kailey was free today. I just wanted to see her all the time, and now it looks like we could spend a whole day together. I just loved being with Kailey, like she's brought me out of my loneliness. I like this feeling, it was nice to feel this happy. I also can't wait to see Ana, the kid has spunk. I wonder when I was going to confess to Kailey about who I am and about our connection. She'll think I'm some freak or at least crazy. I don't blame her though. I am a seventeen year old kid who can turn into a big wolf.

I hear Ana rambling behind me and smile turning around. I look to see Kailey start coming over holding Ana's hand. Kailey sends me a smile and I smile back. When Ana see's me she runs over to me and hugs my legs.

"Miss Ana, long time no see?" I grin shaking the little girl's hand gently.

"Yeah I missed you too Seth, come on you wanna play with Kailey and I?" she asked like the innocent child she is.

"Sure I don't see why not?" I look at Kailey for some approval.

"Yeah come on let's have fun" Kailey exclaimed as she went over to my side. Ana dragged my hand towards the water and Kailey followed right behind. I stayed where the waves crashed and played with Ana while Kailey was right behind me.

Kailey didn't seem like she wanted to come in the water as I splashed around with Ana.

"Kailey come in!" Ana exclaimed.

"Ana I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Come on, have some fun" I smile at her. With those words I think it triggered something in her as she took off her t-shirt and jean shorts. She ran in with us and we all began to splash around in the water.

I grab her by the waist and spin her around among the waves. She giggled as the water came up all around us. The salt from the sea sprayed at my face as I spun her around.

"Oh you wanna play that way eh?" Kailey chuckled pushing me back into the water. I get up easily only to get splashed by a large amount of water. _Weird..._

I then get up from the waves and drag Kailey with me as we roll around in them.

"Hey!" Ana protested in a pout "I wanna play too!"

"Sure of course you can" Kailey smiled at her sister. Soon we are all splashing water at each other and playing whatever games Ana felt like playing.

After hours and hours of swimming around in the water I go to sit on one of the big rocks in La Push. The sun was setting and its heat still warmed the rock letting us dry off. Ana was on the beach collecting sea shells while I sat with Kailey.

"I love the sun" she sighed soaking up its warmth. I look as the sun hits her pale skin soaking up the warmth.

"Ah well I don't mind it, suns always kind of remind me of a light of hope you know" I mummer looking at the sun.

"That was pretty deep" She giggled and I shrugged.

"I can get deep when I want to"

"You know my mom used to say when I see the sun I should think of her" Kailey muttered softly looking at the sun.

"I'm sure she's watching over you and Ana right now smiling" I tell Kailey in a reassuring tone. She gives me a soft smile before scooting over closer to my side. I take her warm soft hand in mine as we watch the sun set behind the cliffs while little Ana looked all around for sea shells.

* * *

Ana joined us a bit later in and we just talked until the sun went down. Next thing you know Ana is sound asleep on Kailey's lap while I still talk to Kailey.

"I should get going now, she needs to be in bed. We had a long day" Kailey murmured.

"You need help getting her home?" I ask my imprint as she picks up Ana.

"No I'm sure I can manage" she said.

"No it's fine, really. Anyway a gentleman always walks a lady home" I remark making her giggle.

"If you insist, she isn't that heavy though" I then let Kailey place little Ana in my arms. I begin to walk with Kailey talking the whole way to her house.

"Thank you Seth, for all of this. For the beach day to just being so nice to us. Not a lot of people are ever this nice to us" Kailey told me. I looked to see a hint of sadness in her big blue orbs.

"No problem, a lot of my friends all 'grew up' if you want to put it that way. They all found someone to love or are starting families. One of my best friends, who is like my brother, just moved to Alaska while my sister moved away as well" I tell Kailey.

"So I take it you are a lone a lot?" I nod confirming her response.

"Sadly yes, until I met you and Ana. I am not as lonely as I once was" I smile at her.

"I am glad that I met you Seth Clearwater, I don't know what I would be doing if I didn't meet you" She smiled at me as we approached an old dirt pathway no one ever goes down.

In all my years living in Forks I never went down this road. When I was little I was told never to go down this road by Billy and some of the other kids in the tribe, like Sam and Quil. They claimed supernatural beings lived there. Specifically witches. My mom said it's just a tribal legend and there's probably no witches down this road. I always thought it was just some stupid tale kids make up to scare other kids. Then again I am a wolf so I shouldn't be one to judge on the topic. Maybe there are witches out there, I mean vampires exist too so why not witches?

"You live down here?" I ask her curiously and she nods softly.

"Yeah my dad, this used to be his great grandparents home I think" Kailey muttered "Why?"

"No it's just- don't find this offensive, but our tribe has a legend about the house down this road" I tell her.

"Oh really? What is it about?" she asked curiously as she walked by my side.

"Well, it's just a legend so I mean there is a possibility it might not be true" I ramble.

"I think I can handle it" Kailey said smiling at me in reassurance.

"Well..they claim that witches lived in this white house down the dirt road a very long time ago" I explain to her. I watch her for a moment, she seems a bit shocked.

"oh really?" she stammered trying to play it cool.

"Yeah, but it's just a legend. I mean it's nothing, just like the loch ness monster" I say trying to see her reaction.

"um yeah" she replied nervously as we approached the small old white home. It was like one of those homes that didn't seem like it got a lot of TLC.

"Well this is it, home sweet home. I need to get going now. See you Seth!" Kailey said all in a rush while grabbing Ana from my arms.

"Night Kailey, I have fun" I tell her.

"Me too Seth, me too" She whispered before shutting the door. I sigh as I begin to walk away from the home. I wonder what got her so freaking like that? Who the heck knows. Something tells me that Kailey is different from other humans and I have a feeling what should could be but I was getting ahead of myself. She could just be a normal human and I'm the crazy one here.

I walk all the way back to my house. I notice the time and groan. _Shit, it's eleven o'clock!_ It's way past my curfew, my mom wasn't going to be happy.

When I approach the door my mom is the first one to swing it open.

"Glad you can finally join us" she said looking pretty pissed. _Oh I'm in for it, maybe I should explain my story now. _

"Hey mom" I wave at her sheepishly.

"Seth get in the house now" I do what she says and slam the door behind me.

"Mom look-"

"Where the heck where you?" she demanded. I sighed, looks like now is the time to tell her.

"I was out" I reply in a mumble.

"Out where?" She questioned. Her arms crossed over her chest and raised her eyebrows at me.

"With my imprint" I give in telling my mom the truth. I watch as my mom's eyes go wide and she just stares at me.

"Your imprint?"

"Yes, mom I imprinted about a few days ago" I tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned sitting down on the couch looking a bit hurt.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you- look she doesn't even know yet!" I rant sitting down right next to her.

"What's going on?" Charlie mumbled groggily coming in.

"Charlie Seth imprinted!" my mother cried out "and he didn't tell me!"

"Which is what again?" Charlie asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"I have a soul mate now, if you want to go in depth" I explain and his eyes went wide.

"Wow kiddo congrats I guess, sorry still new to the whole wolf thing. Anyway Sue, sweetie, I do see why he didn't tell you I mean you are his mom and teenagers well- they get embarrassed"

"But I would never embarrass you baby" My mom said and I sighed.

"It's not really that, I just wanted to get to know her before you guys met her. But there is one more thing..."

"What?" Charlie and Sue looked at me with puzzled looks. _Here goes nothing..._

"I think she might be a witch"

**Oh cliffhanger...please review and be on the lookout for more chapters :)**


	7. Shape Shifters

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Shape Shifters**

(Kailey's POV)

I go to shut the door and peek out of our old window. Seth begins to walk away and I felt a bit of a sigh escape my lips. _Does he know about us? _I look out the window in curiosity thinking of all the possibilities until I heard Ana's little voice fill my ears.

"I wanna go to bed Kailey" she yawned rubbing her blue eyes. I smile at her picking her up in my arms to help her get ready for bed.

I begin to help change her pink princess pajamas and soon she is out like a light. I smile adoringly at her while she sleeps. It's so nice to see her this peaceful and innocent.

Once my sister is tucked in I take a quick shower and change into my pajamas. Just a baggy gray hoodless sweatshirt that read _Giants_ across with tight black sweat pants. I place my hair in a messy bun.

_Now to think about Seth _I thought I begin to travel over to our bookshelf, it's filled with old books left by my grandmother.

My grandma used to live here with my grandfather years ago. My mom used to apparently live around here, that's how she met my dad. Both childhood sweethearts until my grandparents had to leave here with my father. When dad used to be nicer to us he told me how him and his family had to leave home. How our grandfather was mysteriously murdered leaving my grandma to be on the run with my father. She was murdered as well when I was a baby. Vampires always seem to be after our family. Anyway my dad met my mom again in New York City, it was like fate. They ended up getting married and having two daughters. They created such a beautiful and happy family. It seemed like the perfect picture right? After mom was murdered everything went down hill. _Was that fate too? _

I sigh as I pick up a strange tattered brown book on the shelf. I flip through the yellow pages of wolves, they were beautiful. I see my grandfather's name is written on the front page. I think dad mentioned once he was an artist.

I go over to the table where I take out my own sketch pad and begin to draw the wolves. They are so majestic, I have always loved Wolves. They seemed to always attract me, I don't know why. They just seem so cuddly at times yet strong and fearless.

I still draw the wolves with a rerun of _Friends_ in the background when I hear a noise coming from Ana and my room. I begin to go over there to see my sister beginning to thrash around in the covers. I rush over to her side trying to wake her up.

"Ana sweetie wake up" I plead shaking her. Soon her blue eyes shoot open and her eyes dart all around the room. When they reach me she launches herself at me. I hug her tight as she sobs into my shoulder.

"Kailey I was having such a nice dream, a big cuddly wolf and he was nice to us. I saw Seth as well, and we were happy- but then red eyes appeared everywhere. I saw fire and blood- someone was trying to kill us!" she began to break down in tears.

I cradle her close to me and hush her as I rock her back and forth.

"Shhh sweetie you're safe, no one is going to hurt you" I whisper brushing her hair back, stroking it softly "you want to stay with me?"

"Yes please" she replied as I pick her up in my arms.

"You're getting heavy" I tease as I bring her into the other room. She sticks her tongue at me knowing I'm only joking with her.

I set her on my lap as I draw some more. She is watching the rerun of Friends only to soon fall asleep to it. I smile looking at her before going back to the wolf- wait a second.

I frown, Ana is physic- could her dream be something of the future? I set Ana down gently on the couch before flipping through the book. I look to see notes about something called a shape shifter. A human who can transform into a wolf that descend form the Quileute tribes.

_Isn't Seth from the tribe here? _I begin to look through the book to see some names.

_Black, Uley, Ateara, Clearwater_. I pause at Clearwater, _Seth_. Oh god, he is a shape shifter. I mean he had to be, I just know it. I can't explain it but I just have a gut feeling I know he is one. Does he know about me? I bite my lip some more as I look through my grandfather's writing and drawings.

I come across the word _imprint_ when my phone buzzed. I look to see it's from none other than Seth.

**_U want to meet me the beach 2morrow? _**

I was just starring at the text. I need to bring this up with him. Maybe it's some crazy tribal legend, who knows. The thing is why would my grandfather write about this?

**Sure mind if Ana comes? **I respond looking at my sister. No way was I leaving her alone at home.

**_Nope_**

**ok night**

**_Night_**

I sigh as I shut my phone off. I needed to bring this up with Seth, and fast. Tomorrow seemed perfect to do it.

* * *

The next day I told Ana we're going to see Seth and was just ecstatic as she threw on her pink summer dress. I smile as I go change into a pair of jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt.

Ana and I walk to La Push beach where I see none other than Seth waiting for us on the wooden log. I smile as he turns around. He sends me a smile back before Ana comes rushing over to him.

"Hey Sethy" Ana exclaimed.

"Hey there Miss Ana" he said shaking her tiny hand.

"It's nice to see you" she giggled giving him a hug.

"Ana why don't you go collect some shells, I need to talk with Seth.._alone_" I mummer to my sister.

"But-"

"Ana" I shot her a warning glance.

_"Ana please, this is important. You want to see Seth again right?" _

My sister nodded solemnly before running over to the edge of the beach where the waves were crashing.

I come over to Seth's side and look him straight in the eyes. His big brown eyes always seemed to draw me in.

"I need to talk to you" I whispered.

"Same" he added.

"You can go first" I said motioning to him, probably just some small news. Nothing big.

"No you can" he told me.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yeah mine is pretty big so.."

"Alright I guess we'll have it your way" I took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes before blurting out "Seth I know what you are"

**Cliffhanger! So Please Review and be on the lookout for more chapters :)**


	8. Our Little Seth Imprinted!

**Our Little Seth Imprinted!**

(Seth's POV)

Charlie and my mother looked at me like I was insane. I bite my lip while looking at them. I mean I do sound crazy, then again I'm supernatural as well so I don't see the harm in it. It makes sense, why Kailey is so mysterious. I guess you can say I pieced it together when I walked Kailey and Ana home. That home was from a legend about Witches, I really don't remember it but I don't think it's of importance.

"Why do you think she's a witch?" my mother questioned.

"You know that old house that they claimed witches lived there. I was taking her and her little sister home and she mentioned it used to belong to her grandparents" I explain to them.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked and I nod.

"Just something off about her, I know it. I think it's an imprint thing" I mummer.

"Come on we're going to Emily's, emergency pack meeting" my mom announced getting up.

"Why?" I question.

"Seth if you are saying who she is do you even remember the legend?" My mom asked me and I shook my head at her. She groaned and shook her head.

"Come on everyone to Emily's, now" My mom urged pushing us out the door. Just a few calls later we were all gathered at Emily's.

* * *

"Sue why the hell did you wake us up at one o'clock in the morning?" Embry grumbled as he walked through the door tired eyed.

"Seth imprinted" my mom announced getting a bunch of protests from the others.

"No offense but this couldn't wait till morning?" Embry muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Awww our little Sethy finally found his imprint" Quil teased ruffling my hair.

"So what is the matter Sue?" Sam asked ignoring the rest of the guys while they went to give me pats on the back.

"She's a witch" my mother murmured.

"A witch, is she dangerous?" Sam asked and my mother shrugged.

"Kailey isn't dangerous, neither is her little sister Ana" I intervene defending my imprint and her sister.

"She might not be, it's just- Seth do you even remember the legend?" Sam questioned and I shook my head.

"Her ancestors were very powerful witches, they have been known the attract vampires their family. Anyone of their bloodline or marries into that bloodline of witches is very powerful. I don't know much about them but I do know the reason we keep our distance is because they always seem to have vampires lurking around their family" Sam explained to me.

"But Kailey doesn't hang around vampires, I think she lives with her dad-"

"You _think _?" my mother asked and I nod softly.

"She mentioned her dad once or twice but I've never seen him" I explain "She doesn't even know I'm a shape shifter"

"Well tell her" Jared pipped up "she needs to know, then maybe she'll come out with her secret"

"Maybe"

"Seth baby you need to tell her" My mom said "She needs to know you're going to be whatever she needs. She just needs to"

"Alright" I give in with a sigh "when?"

"As soon as possible, when do you normally see her?" Sam asked and I bite my lip.

"Well I've been seeing her all this week at night-"

"You've been sneaking out?" my mother frowned and I smile sheepishly at her.

"Anyway..we just hung out with one another for a week at midnight. We got to know one another and the strange thing is she could never meet up with me during the day. Well not until today, she brought her little sister along and we hung out at the beach" I explain to them.

"Well then you need to tell her, tomorrow!" Embry exclaimed "now can I get some sleep?"

"Wait, but there's just some feeling in me. Like an instinct that I know she's in trouble, there's something else going on" I say softly.

"Well that's because she's your imprint, you know when she's in trouble. Look, you just need to tell her tomorrow okay?" Sam instructed me.

"Alright fine, can we all get some sleep now?" I mutter rubbing my eyes.

"Yes! Please!" Embry cried out.

"Okay, goodnight everyone" Sam said as we all returned back to our homes. That night I texted Kailey to see if she would meet me tomorrow.

**_U want to meet me the beach 2morrow?_**

I waited for what seemed like forever when I finally got a response back from her. I smile as I eagerly open up the text.

**Sure mind if Ana comes? **

**_Nope_**

**ok night**

**_Night_**

I sigh as I lean back into my pillow. The heavy rain hit against my window as I tossed and turned that night. How am I suppose to tell her? What if she freaks? Oh it's going to be a long day, that's for sure.

* * *

The next day I got up early to meet Kailey at the beach. I sat at my normal log waiting for Kailey and Ana. It didn't take long until I heard their voices filled the quiet afternoon air.

I turn around to see Kailey smiling at me while little Ana comes running over to me full of energy and excitement.

"Hey Sethy" Ana smiled up at me. Her blonde hair is in braided pig tails while she's in a little pink sundress.

"Hey there Miss Ana" I smile shaking her hand which she always gets a kick out of.

"It's nice to see you" she giggled giving me a hug.

"Ana why don't you go collect some shells, I need to talk with Seth.._alone_" Kailey murmured to her sister.

"But-"

"Ana" Kailey shot her a warning glance. I watched as she nodded solemnly before running over to the edge of the beach where the waves were crashing.

Kailey comes to my side and looks at me straight in the eyes, exactly how we ended up here in the first place.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered.

"Same"

"You can go first" she said motioning to me.

"No you can" I say.

"Are you sure?" she asked warily.

"Yeah mine is pretty big so.."

"Alright I guess we'll have it your way" she took a deep breath before looking back at me "Seth I know what you are"

Okay maybe this is going to be easier than I thought it would be...

**Please Review and Be on the lookout for more chapters :)**


	9. Let's Be Freaks Together

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Let's Be Freaks Together**

(Seth's POV)

I just stood there looking at Kailey. I could feel my jaw drop in shock as she stood there bitting her lip from being nervous. Looks like the Shape Shifting part would be easier than I though, hopefully when I tell her I imprinted on her she won't freak out.

"So you know?" I whisper and she nods.

"I know you are some werewolf-"

"Correction, I'm something called a shape shifter"

"Sorry, look I know about you and your tribe. My grandfather, he kept a book on your kind so I guess you can say I figured it out" she replied sheepishly rubbing her arm.

"You know, I know about your kind as well" I whisper looking into her eyes. I watch as her big blue eyes go wide.

"How?"

"An old legend, look Kailey I know you're a witch and I accept that" I tell her taking her hands in mine.

"Thanks, I was scared about telling you" she murmured.

"Don't ever be scared of me" I say brushing away a lose strand of hair from her beautiful face.

"I know, it's strange- our relationship. Like, every time I'm with you I just feel complete. I just feel like I can trust you no matter what. You know?" she said. _Looks like now is the perfect time to lay the news on her._

"About that, there is a reason" I whisper.

"There is?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes...Kailey do you know what an imprint is?" I ask softly. I make sure I'm looking her right in the eyes as I tell her this.

"I've heard of the word, when I was reading my grandpa's journal but I just didn't read any further about it...What is it?"

"Kailey look promise you won't run when I tell you this, that you'll listen and please try to work this out with me" I say gently.

"What?"

"Kailey...an imprint is a soul mate. Someone, like myself, makes eye contact with someone and form a special bond with the person. It's not like love at the first sight, it's like gravity. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, it's her. Your imprint. I become whatever my imprint will need, whether she needs someone to protect her, to be her friend, or her lover" I explain to her.

"So I take it you've imprinted on someone" she muttered slightly.

"Yes, I did"

"Well I'm sure she's a lovely girl" I watch as Kailey's face forms a mask almost, trying to hide her true feelings. Somehow I just know she's hurt.

"She is, she's the most amazing girl I've ever met. You see I never wanted to imprint at first, I didn't want to feel like I was holding some girl down. Then, just one day she came into my life when I needed her the most. She became a friend to me, even though I'm going to be whatever she needs, she gave me something as well. She became a friend, and a good one" I say. Kailey then looks at me and her face hits realization.

"Me? You imprinted on me?" she repeats slowly. I nod and take her hands gently in mine.

"Yes Kailey, I did" I reply.

"But why me? Why would anyone want me? Why?"

"This connection we share, it's special Kailey. I'm going to be whatever you need me to be, so please can you work this out with me. I don't want to lose you, I can't" I beg her. She sighs a bit and goes to brush her finger tips across my cheek.

"I don't want to lose you Seth, but if you stick around me for any longer you can get hurt" she warned me.

"I don't care, I'll fight with you. Kailey from now on we're in this together. Whatever hurts you is going to hurt me. We're a team now"

"But Seth, my dad- oh god! What will he say about this!? Or what if the Volturi come and-" she then drops to her knees and sobs. I kneel down next to her and rub her back. Soon she launches herself at me and I hold my arms around her tight.

"Hold up, your dad? The Volturi? Are they after you?" I ask and she shrugged.

"My dad made some stupid deal with them. They probably won't, but there is still my dad. Seth look there is something about him I don't share with many people. In fact I don't share it at all" she whispers.

"What?"

"My dad- my dad...He is abusive and an alcoholic. Ever since my mom died he has abused Ana and I. Both mentally and physically. He'll never stand for this, he wants to make my life miserable for some reason. I just don't know why, I never did anything to do this to him! Or Ana! I just don't see what I did to deserve this" she whispered with tears still fresh on her cheeks. I shush her as she buried her face in my chest.

"Kailey just tell me everything" I say softly "Please, so I can help you"

She paused before taking a deep breath "I'll tell you" she said.

"Kailey?" we turn around to see Ana looking straight at us "He knows?"

"Yeah baby, it's time to tell him about us" Kailey answered her softly. Ana nods before running over to sit right by us. She gives me a weak smile before Kailey starts.

"My life _used _to be perfect. Our mother, she was just wonderful. You couldn't help but smile when she was around. When she was alive, everything was perfect. Our dad didn't harm us and we were a normal family. The fact of being witches didn't even effect us. Then that fateful day happened. Dad took us to go pick up some stuff for mom at the store, and when we came home from the store...she was lying on the floor. _Dead._" tears began to form in Kailey's eyes as she quickly wiped them away.

"It was just such a normal day, it was something we didn't even think was possible. Something far from our thoughts. Our dad believes it was a vampire. The way she was killed, it just had to be a vampire. You see our kind can be killed a few ways, by Vampires or by Children of the Moon. A human has no chance of ever killing us. Even though witches are magically powerful, Vampires and Children of the Moon do have an advantage. Well vampires more so than children of the moon. Vampires can catch us off guard and they're physically stronger than us. It can be easy for them to kill us, and easy for us to kill them."

"Anyway our mother was found with her blood drained. After that nothing was ever the same. Dad started to drink and became abusive, while I raised Ana" she explained softly. I watch as Ana leans into Kailey's side giving her a look that reassured her everything is going to be alright.

"Right before we came to Forks, my dad made a deal with the Volturi. If they protected him from some other vampires after him, he'll give them some fake magic stone. In the end we ended up having to go on the run and here we are in Forks" she said finishing her story.

There was a long pause of silence. I didn't know what to say so I just rubbed her hand in reassurance.

"Somehow I feel like it's fate though." she added in a whisper "Somehow I feel that if my dad never made that deal, then I wouldn't have met you"

"I think some of it was fate" I tease with her. A small weak smile appears on her face before her eyes move to the floor.

"I don't know if everything is going to be fine now, even if dad comes back without a scratch. You do realize we have a long way ahead of us?"

"I know" I sigh. I go to lift her chin up so her eyes are looking into mine "But I promise everything will be okay. We'll go through this together"

She smiled before launching her arms around my neck. I felt her soft lips hit my cheek as she held tight to me.

"We'll be freaks together" I joke. This has her and Ana laughing as she pulls away.

The rest of that day we all watched the sun set and talked. We talked about our supernatural sides and finally were able to tell one another everything we've been keeping in. Ana was curled up asleep against Kailey by the end of the night. Kailey had held my hand the whole night, and I would never let go of it again. Ever.

**Hope you guys liked and make sure to please review :)**


	10. First Date

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**First Date**

(Seth's POV)

Kailey finding out what I was has to be one of the best things to happen to me. It meant we can be ourselves around one another without hiding our true selves. I could talk about my wolf issues and she can talk about her witch issues. If she needed a shoulder to cry on I was there and if I needed someone to talk to, she was there.

It's been three days since then and I think I've earned enough courage to finally ask her out on an actual date. Thing is, I don't even know if she wants to take a step forward with me. Charlie told me some tips about dating, but I think I'll do this on my own. My mom just told me the whole 'be myself' speech, plus she said she'll watch Ana so that solves the whole problem about me spending time alone with Kailey. Now I just needed to ask her.

"Kailey?" I asked as we sat on our log, Kailey was leaning against me as we watched Ana run from afar.

"Hmm" she hummed as she watched Ana "are you okay? You seem a bit nervous about something?

"I was wondering if you um...would like to-"

"Like to?" she questioned looking at me.

"Go out on a date" I blurt out. I wince as I watch her look at me shocked.

"Um sure, but Ana-"

"My mom and Charlie said they'll watch her, it'll only be for an hour or so" I say. She bites her lip looking at Ana before turning to me.

"Sure, where?"

"Oh I have it all planned out" I smile at her.

"But, I don't- it's just..."

"Just what?" I frown looking at her. She seemed embarrassed by something as she looked away from me.

"I don't have anything nice to wear, or anything pretty. I mean I'm not beautiful so I mean..." she trailed off; I just look at her incredulously. How could she think that way? She's one of the most beautiful girl's I've ever seen in my life.

"Kailey look at me" I tell her as I cup her face gently "you're beautiful, don't underestimate yourself like that. Anyway I'm pretty sure my mom can help with that if you like" I tell her.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, my mom wants to meet you anyway so let's go" I say taking her hand. She nervously giggles as we head over to Ana.

"Come on Miss Ana, we're going to my house to dress your sister up."

"Okay!" she chirped taking my other hand "Hey Sethy? Can you travel by wolf?" She asked me.

"Maybe another time kiddo" I laugh as we head over to my house.

When we get there my mom is the first to greet us while Charlie was hanging around in the living room.

"Oh hello, you must be Kailey and Ana. We've heard so much about you" My mom exclaimed as she went to hug both of the girls "my, both of you are beautiful girls, Charlie this is Kailey and Ana! You know, Seth's imprint and her sister!"

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you guys" Charlie said giving them a hearty smile as he went to my mom's side.

"Mom do you think you can help Kailey out in getting dressed up?" I whisper to her.

"Oh sure, Kailey dear come with me. Ana sweetie you can come to" my mom smiled as she brought both girls over to Leah's old room.

"They seem nice kiddo" Charlie said patting my back.

"Thanks Charlie" I smile as I watch Kailey leave with Ana.

"So anyway about those tips I gave you...I wouldn't use them" He said. I begin to laugh as I wait for Kailey.

* * *

Kailey came out of Leah's room and she looked..._gorgeous. _She just looked so beautiful. She was in a floral blue and yellow dress, her hair was all brushed out, and my mom even gave her some make-up to use.

"You look beautiful" I say taking her hand.

"Thanks" she blushed "I have to thank your mom for this though, thanks again Mrs. Clearwater" Kailey told my mother.

"No problem dear, but call me Sue. Now you two go have fun. Charlie and I will keep Miss Ana here company" my mom said as Ana held onto her hand.

"Go Kailey, I'll be fine! Sue said Charlie and her will play tea party with me" Ana smiled.

"Wait I said what?" Charlie asked standing up confused only to get a glare from my mother.

"Oh right, I did" he muttered sitting back down on the couch.

"Follow me" I tell Kailey as I lead her to our surprise date. While my mom went to go help dress her up I set up a nice little picnic for the two of us on the beach, with Emily's help. Actually it was mostly all Emily, I just helped set up the food. I owe her, big time.

"Oh my gosh Seth" Kailey breathed looking at the picnic "this is amazing!" she gushed.

"Glad you like it, ladies?" I motion my hand out for her to sit down first. She giggles as she takes a spot on the blanket. I go right next to her as we begin our picnic.

We go to eat the dinner Emily helped get for me. I couldn't help but smile looking how beautiful Kailey is tonight. I want her to be mine, I've never felt so complete with any other person but with her. She's my other half.

"Kailey?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You want to dance?" I smile at her.

"Um sure..there isn't any music though" she pointed out.

"Got that covered" I smirk as I take out the portable radio. Kailey couldn't help but bursting out in laughter as I go to turn it on.

"So will you?" I ask. She nods giggling as I go to take her hand. I wrap my arm around her torso while out hands touch as we sway back and forth to the music.

"Seth, this is just..wonderful. I've never had this much fun with anyone before. Thank you so much" Kailey whispered.

"It was no problem" I told her "I just want you happy"

"Thank you, you're one of the first people in a long time to care about me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for everything you've done for me and even Ana. You gave us a home, a place we can be ourselves" Kailey said as she looked up into my eyes.

"Well thank you for coming into my life Kailey, it was so lonely but then when I saw you on the beach I never wanted to let go of you again. You made me feel happy again, and Kailey I'll go the ends of the earths for you...so do you wanna maybe be mine?"

"As in..."

"My girlfriend I guess" I say, I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"Of course, I've never been so sure about something in my life. I care about you Seth" she whispered.

"I know, and I do too. Whatever you need Kailey DiAngela, I'll be" I say as I cup her cheek.

"I think I know what I need" she said as she leaned in to kiss me. Her soft pink lips hit mine as I pull her closer to me. Her hands went into my hair as I just held tight to her. When we pull away we were both smiling. For the rest of the night we just swayed back and forth to the melody of songs.

**Please Review **


	11. Things Turn Upside Down

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Things Turn Upside Down**

(Kailey's POV)

I couldn't help but just prance like Snow White around the house. I've never been this happy in my life, I couldn't remember a time when I was like this. It just seems like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. When Seth asked me to be his girlfriend, I've never been so happy. I couldn't imagine something more perfect.

"Kailey?" Ana whispered.

"Hmm" I hum as I go to dust off one of the book shelfs. I go to grab the book on shape shifters and smile at it. I missed Seth already, good thing we have a date again tonight. Charlie and Sue have been watching Ana for me for the past week and Ana loves it there. She even started to call them Auntie Sue and Uncle Charlie. I found this to be the most adorable thing in the whole entire world.

I look to see that Ana is looking out the window and a frown made it's way onto her face.

"Daddy's home" she whispered. I felt my heart drop with those words. He was back home? This can't be happening.

"No" I whisper dropping the book in the process.

"Does this mean we have to say goodbye to Seth?" she asked softly. I shook my head as I go to pick her up in my arms.

"No, um we'll see. Let me see what Dad wants" I say as I go to open the door to his face.

"Get in, we're leaving!" He cried out as he rushed inside.

"What? What's going on?" I demand as he begins to grab his bag. I watch as he begins to quickly pack his bag.

"The Volturi want me, we have to leave now!" He yelled. I felt this rage inside of me, this anger. I was sick of this. This wasn't my fight anymore, it was his. I am not risking my sister's or my life anymore because of his stupidity. This was the final straw.

"No" I say firmly with venom dripping in my voice. He stops what he is doing to look at me.

"Did you just say _no _?"

"Yes. Ana and I aren't leaving Forks, you can go on your own. I'm done with you. Ana and I are leaving forever" I snarl.

"Why you bitch!" He goes to raise his hand at me but I just push it away.

"Don't" I snap.

"Don't leave me!" he begged "Please, I need one of you girls. If not then I'll make sure the Volturi know about your powers" he threats.

"You wouldn't" I snarl.

"I would, now pack your stuff up" he roars.

"Fine" I pick up Ana as I bring her into our room. A crazy plan begins to formulate in my head as I call Seth quickly asking him to come over now. I go to pack Ana's stuff up while pacing around.

"Kailey what's going on?" Ana questioned.

"Nothing sweetie, look it's going to be fine. Everything will be fine you just have to promise me that whatever happens you'll live your life. Live a happy life for me okay. Remember I love you, always remember that" I whisper to her.

"Kailey what is going on?"

"Kailey!" I look to see Seth outside my window. I quickly open it up for him to come in.

"What's going on?" he questioned looking at me while I go to shove Kailey's bag in his hands.

"The Volturi are after my father. I need you to go and run with Ana, bring her somewhere safe. I promise that I'll come right after you, I need to stay here with my dad until then" I tell Seth.

"I'm not going to leave you behind Kailey, I know what the Volturi are capable of. I won't" Seth stated firmly.

"I need you to do this for me, as my imprint I need you to protect Ana for me. I need you to protect her, got it" I tell him.

"But Kailey-"

"Don't, please. Just run with her and never look back. I'll come for you guys. Just please Seth" I beg. He pauses for a moment before he nods softly.

"I will, but don't expect me not to be coming back for you. I promise I'll bring her somewhere safe but then I'm coming back for you. Got it?"

"Got it..I love you" I blurt out to him. Just in case this was my last time, he needed to know. He needed to know how much I loved him, how much I would never forget him. How much he has changed my life and made it a more happier place. I just needed him to know.

"I love you too" he whispers. I go up to kiss his lips gently pulling him close to me. When he pulls away we both smile slightly before I hear noise from my father.

"Go now" I urge them. I give Ana a kiss on the head before placing her in Seth's arms. I share one more look with him, looking into his brown eyes. I watch as he goes out of the window to transform into a wolf. Seth runs with Ana on his back far away from this house. I breath a sigh in relief, at least she'll be safe. Now how the hell was I going to get out of this one?

"Where is your sister?" my father asked as he came into the room.

"Safe, she's going to live her life happily. She never deserved this" I whisper softly.

"None of you did" my dad said. I frown in confusion as I turn around to look at him. Was he really saying this?

"I know it's the end for us, I can't do this anymore dad" I say.

"I know Kailey, and whatever happens. I'm sorry, I ruined everything for you," He says softly.

"It's fine, I'll just miss them" I say as I feel tears hit my eyes. I let them fall slightly as he goes to kiss the top of my forehead.

"Mr. DiAngela! We finally have found you!" I heard Aro Volturi exclaim from outside. I go follow my dad as I see Aro and his brothers are right outside the house.

"This is what you get for lying Mr. DiAngela, death!" Aro exclaimed. Soon I see Caius set fire to one of the old bushes.

"Oh god" I whisper. One weakness of a witch that I forgot to mention. One that is very deadly to us. Fire. You know how they used to burn witches at the stake, well it's not a myth. The humans were actually right about that.

I go run at the speed of lighting to grab my wolf book and bag as I try to find a way out of here. My dad just stands still while I try breaking any of the windows, all of them were blocked by the flames of the fire. I looked to see the Volturi were now gliding across the field in front of us, I think I saw an evil smirk make it's way onto Aro Volturi's pale face. I just ignore it as I try to save myself but the fire is blocking everything.

_"Kailey the attic" _ A voice told me in my head. I freeze hearing this voice, it sounded so much like..._mom._

_"Go Kailey!" _I didn't fight the voice as I began to run towards the entrance to the attic.

"Dad come on" I cough as the smoke begins to fill my lungs. The fire was rising and there wasn't much time left till this house would burn to the ground with us in it.

"I can't, this is what I get. Go Kailey, save yourself. I deserve this" he whispered.

"But Dad-"

"Go! Go Kailey! Safe yourself, tell Ana I did love her. I love you now go" I felt the tears prick my eyes a sI go to hug my father quickly before running up to the steps of the attic. Soon I heard a crack and begin to scream. Maybe this is the end for me.

**Please Review **


	12. Hurry Up and Save Me

**I DO NOT OWN!**

**Hurry Up and Save Me**

(Seth's POV)

I run as fast as I can all the way back to my house. I felt Ana tug on my fur as we whipped through the forest. All that was on my mind was Kailey. I feel incredibly stupid for leaving her, but I know how much Ana means to her. I need to go right back after this, if I lose her...I'll never forgive myself.

My mom and Charlie come running out when they see me as a wolf with Ana on my back.

"What's going on?" My mother asked as he lifted Ana from my back. I go to shape shift back into a human to tell my mother.

"Look the Volturi are after Kailey's father and she's still back there. She wanted me to go take Ana out of there, she refused to leave until Ana is far away from their. But Look there is not much time left, I need to go back and save Kailey. Until then I want you to drive Ana up to Alaska. Bring her to the Cullen's, and Ana I need you to tell them the story. I know they'll protect her until I can bring Kailey home..or anything else happens"

"Seth as my son I can't let you risk your life and-"

"Mom she's my imprint. You love Charlie right? You would do anything for him?" my mom nodded and so did Charlie.

"The let me save Kailey. I love her and she's my imprint. It's my job to protect her" I whisper.

"I know son..." my mom paused for a moment "Just meet us up in Alaska. We should be in Alaska by tomorrow night, make sure to call me to let me know you're safe" my mom said.

"I will, and I promise to come home, with Kailey. I'll be back. I know she's alive still, it's in my gut. I know she is but I also know she is in trouble. I need to save her" I tell my mom.

"I believe you Seth, now go! I'll get the rest of the pack to check it out but go!"

I nod as I transform back into a wolf and rush through the woods once again. My mind is racing as I approach the burning home. I look in horror as I try to find Kailey. I try to get a scent, but nothing. All of a sudden, I hear a loud shriek coming from inside the house. I begin to panic and try to find a way in. I look around until I see that one of the windows seems pretty clear. I then ram through the glass and ignore the pain from the cuts of the glass. I look all around to see that her father is lying on the ground but Kailey is nowhere.

"SETH!" I look to see Kailey is under a board and coughing. Her face was covered with soot and her hair was all over the place. I go to rip the board off of her with my teeth and let her grip onto me. I felt her tears hit my fur as I nuzzle against her skin.

"Wait my dad!" She cried out seeing her father lying on the ground.

"Kailey go! NOW! Leave me, please" her father begged weakly. There wasn't much time left until he would be dead.

"Dad!" she cried out.

"Take my daughter out, now!" He yelled at me "Take care of her shape shifter"

I nod as I begin to drag Kailey out of there, screaming and crying. When I get her out the whole house collapsed and soon the sirens filled the air. I look to see Sam and the others approach the area.

_"Run with Kailey to Alaska, we got it from here Seth! The Volturi went north, we think they're heading for Alaska_" He told me. Oh crap. _"GO!" _

I rush with Kailey on my back all the way to the house once again. When we get there I transform back into a human to see my arms are cut from the glass, but I'll live. I go to grab the backpack with Kailey entering the premise quietly.

"You want a change of clothes?" I ask her as I see she's covered in soot "I have some of Leah's old?"

"Sure" She whispered. I then give her a pair of Leah's old shirts and jeans. I also give her one of my baggy sweatshirts to keep her warm.

"Come on, where we're it's cold" I tell her.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Alaska" I answer as I head over to my dad's old pickup truck. I jump into the pick-up truck with Kailey and soon begin to speed through Forks. In no time I could at least get us to the boarder of Canadian by tonight.

As I drove all Kailey did was just sit there looking out the window. I felt guilt wash over me, I was the one who left her father behind. Somehow I feel responsible for the death of her father.

"Kailey?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry about your dad, you know I could only safe one and-"

"Seth it's not your fault. It was no one's, even though it was my dad who antagonized the Volturi. It's just he finally apologized to me after all these years. I just hope he's with my mom..." she murmured.

"I'm sure he is" I reassure her.

"I know he has to be. In the meantime I know we'll be fine, it's a new beginning for us...that is if we survive the Volturi" she said softly.

"How do you know they're coming to Alaska?" I question, a bit stunned.

"I know Seth, I could figure it out. Anyway they shouldn't reach Alaska for another two days. Knowing the Volturi they need to figure out where I am, which is going to be hard since I'm a witch. You see we witches have almost like a invisible cover when it comes to vampires trying to track us. I know they were able to find my dad, that's only because he really didn't cover up his tracks too well and basically led them straight to Forks. Something tells me that it's because he was sick of running...Also not to mention they'll be stopping for a rest somewhere, for a _snack. _They'll be waiting for me to reach Ana, that's when they'll spring into whatever action they're planning. I would say we have a good few days before they arrive or even find us"

"The Volturi won't harm us Kailey, you did nothing wrong. If not my friends will take care of them. My friend Edward's adopted dad was good friends with Aro back in like the 1700s. Maybe he'll pity us...then again they didn't pity Renesmee's case really. We did survive but there was a chance we weren't going to make it out there alive" I tell her.

"Somehow even though it seems so bleak, I know we are. It's just this strange feeling... Look from now on you and Ana are my family" she told me "I have no one else Seth, whatever happens we'll do it together"

"I love you" I remind her.

"I know, I love you too"

I go to reach my free hand out to hers. She goes to gently take it and squeezes it. We both smile at each other as I drove until we got to a nice road stop not to far from the boarder of Canada.

"Let's stop here for the night" Kailey suggested pointing to the motel.

"Okay" I agree as I pull up into the parking lot. I enter the musty old motel lobby to get a key from the creepy manager. She was a woman in her late forties who kind of reminded me of Jabba the Hut from Star Wars.

"You kids running from something?" she grunted.

"No, it's a long story. We're trying to get to our family in Alaska" Kailey told the woman politely.

"Ah. Enjoy the room"

"Have a good night" I say as we rush up to our room.

"Well she was..."

"Creepy" Kailey giggled as I turned the key to the motel room. It was a one bed motel room that looked like it was decorated in the late eighties or early nineties.

"Well I feel like I'm in my childhood again" I tease as I set the bag down on the table "and there's only one bed"

"What's wrong with one bed?" Kailey questioned.

"Wait you want to..."

"Yes Seth, we're old enough? Aren't we?" She responded. I felt her move closer to me as her hand went to tousle my hair a bit. I pull her close to me as I go to kiss her lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She goes to lift my sweatshirt off while I begin to take hers off. She stopped when she noticed the cuts I was hiding under my sleeve for the past few hours.

"Why didn't you show me these?" she gasped.

"I guess it didn't bother that much" I reply.

"I can fix it you know" She remarked, looking up into my eyes "do you mind?"

"Go ahead" I say as she runs her fingers over my injuries. Next thing you know they disappeared completely. I looked at my arms in shock while Kailey had a smug look on her face.

"Nice" I complimented her "now...where were we?"

She giggled as I pull her close to me. I felt her hand run up my chest and up to my hair. I feel her tug at my shirt while I go to take off her shirt. This night seemed to get a lot more interesting than I planned it to be.

**Please Review **


	13. The Cullen Family

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**The Cullen Family**

(Kailey's POV)

"Well here we are" Seth announced as he pulled up to a massive driveway. After hours of traveling we were finally here. Dusk was approaching us after the miles of traveling and I was tired.

My eyes practically bulged out of my head as I observed the large mansion in front of me. Sure, Seth told me they were rich, but not this rich! This place was massive.

Seth couldn't help but laugh when he noticed my expression. I playfully hit him and he chuckled. I couldn't help but send him a smile as well and he send me one back. I was just thinking of our night.

Last night I guess you can say I _became a woman._ I gave myself to Seth last night and it was wonderful. I guess you can say I was floating on a cloud of happiness.

"It's not funny" I giggle.

"Kind of is" he teased. I smile as I go to squeeze his hand.

"I love you" I remind him.

"I know, love you too"

I notice some vampires come out of the large house with Seth's parents and my sister. When I saw my sister I got antsy. She looked fine and I was relieved to see she was unharmed and safe. When Seth stopped the car I didn't waste time getting out of the truck.

"Kailey!" Ana cried out, running over to me. I open my arms out for her so I could pull her tight into a hug.

"Don't do that to me ever again, I thought I lost my sissy forever" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhh baby girl, I'm not going to leave you again like that. Everything is going to be fine from now on" I shush her. I felt her tears cascade onto my shirt, and I let my tears as well make their way onto her hair.

"You're getting my hair wet" she teased in a sniffle. I giggle as I go to tickle her.

"I love you" she told me, snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

"I love you too girly" I say, hugging her tight. I look to see everyone is watching us and I couldn't help but blush. This is kind of embarrassing.

"Everyone this is my imprint and girlfriend, Kailey DiAngela. Kailey these are the Cullen's" Seth introduced us.

"Hi there, I'm Nessie" a girl almost my age comes over. She has a strange abnormal bronze hair color and big chocolate brown eyes. I see a guy come up from behind her. He has the same rustic native american skin as Seth and black hair. Something tells me this is the Jacob and Renesmee Seth was telling me about.

"Nice to meet you, Seth's told me all about you guys" I smile politely.

"Well it's nice to meet the kid's imprint. He was the only one left that didn't imprint" Jacob teased.

"Jake!" Seth grumbled, a tint of pink made it's way onto his face.

"Jacob" Nessie chided, smacking him upside the head.

"What?"

"Why don't we go inside the house?" a blonde man suggested.

"Why don't we" Seth said. He goes to take my hand as I support Ana on my hip.

When we enter the house I felt myself get a bit shocked again. This home was a million times more better than any house or home I've ever stayed in. All my live I've lived in tiny apartments to small cottages.

"You're house is very beautiful" I say to the woman with carmel hair.

"Thank you dear, that's very sweet of you. May I say though your little sister is so sweet. She really loves you" she smiled.

"I know, and I love her very much as well" I say hugging Ana tight to me.

"They are so nice to me Kailey. You know I actually played a video game! A video game and dress up! It's like what normal kids do!" Ana exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile at her. I loved this innocence from her.

"I'm glad to here that baby girl" I say as we enter the living room. I place Ana in the middle of Seth and I as I face the Cullen family. Seth shares a look with me and I give him a weak smile. He sends me a reassuring one as he grabs my hand tight.

"So everyone as you know this is Kailey" Seth properly introduced me, "she's Ana's elder sister and my imprint. Kailey this is the Cullen family. Over there is Carlisle and Esme," he pointed to the blonde haired man and the sweet carmel haired woman. "This is Rosalie, her husband Emmett, Alice, and her husband Jasper" Seth motioned to two other couples. There was a beautiful blonde woman who sent me a small smile with a big bear guy who sends me a grin. I liked something about them, I just couldn't put my finger on it yet. The blonde especially reminded me of my mother in a way.

I look at the other couple to see a pixie girl with short black hair and a man with blonde shaggy hair and scars up his arms. I didn't really want to bother him where he got those, not exactly one to bud into other's businesses. The pixie though was smiling brightly at me and looked like she wanted to burst from excitement.

"Rosalie played dollies with me, Alice played dress up with me, and Emmett and Jasper played video games with me" Ana whispered to me. I didn't think she realized the whole family could hear her, but I pretended like I knew they couldn't hear. They all smiled at her though.

"Anyway that is Bella and Edward with their daughter Renesmee, who you met already. Her imprint is my buddy Jake" Seth smiled at me.

"Nessie and Jake played with me too, and Bella and Edward helped me read a book!" Ana whispered to me. I could tell she took quite a liking to them. After all, the poor girl never socializes with a lot of kids.

"It's really nice to meet all of you, Seth has told me so much about you."

"Well Ana has told us all about you" Nessie smiled at me, "she really missed you."

"I missed her too" I smile at Ana, giving her a small squeeze.

"So Kailey maybe you can tell your story to us?" Carlisle asked me. I bite my lip and stiffen a bit.

"Well my family, we lived in New York City before this. We were a really happy family...then mom died" I whisper, tugging at my necklace. This was not a subject I liked to talk about. At all. I did open up to Seth, but I just felt like I needed to. He's a part of my life now, and he needed to know about me, otherwise no one else really knows my story.

"Our momma died when I was very little. Some bad man came into our apartment and attacked her...Kailey has been taking care of me since" Ana piped up softly.

"And your father?" Esme questioned.

"He didn't care too much for us. He treated Ana and I like trash since then. He took up drinking and you get the rest...about a month ago he made some stupid deal with the Volturi. He then forced us out of New York and we moved to Forks. I met Seth on the beach and we imprinted. Things were going good, especially since my dad left to try and reason with the Volturi...but they didn't want to" I whisper, "I made Seth take Ana from their first so the Volturi wouldn't get her. Then they came and set fire to the house..."

"Dad didn't make it, didn't he?" Ana asked me softly. I nod and sigh. Ana looks slightly sad, but all she knew was that dad was a cruel man.

"He apologized for being a jerk...but he died. The fire killed him, plus I don't think he wanted to live anymore. Anyway Seth saved me from the house and from their we ran to here" I say softly.

"He actually apologized?" Ana questioned and I nod softly.

"He did. I know, shocking" I say. She shrugged and curled into my side.

"We just have to survive the Volturi now? Don't we?" she asked. I nod as I rub her side.

"Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you. Never" I tell her.

"I know because you're my sister and you'd never let anyone hurt me" Ana smiled.

"Good." I smile.

"So when are the Volturi coming? Anyone know?" Seth asked, looking at Alice slightly. She nodded.

"Tomorrow. They were having a tough time trying to find you guys, but they're coming to see us. We need to show that Kailey and Ana are in our care and are no threat, then they'll leave us alone" she explained. I was curious how she knew that. Was she physic, almost like Ana?

"Yes" I look to see Edward answered my questioned.

"Mind reader?" I guessed and he chuckled.

"Yep, you got it,"he said.

"Oh" I reply.

"My sister can control the elements!" Ana pipped up, "she also has a form of telekinesis. Daddy normally made her use her powers to clean up things or pack."

"Ana" I warn my sister. All the Cullen's looked at me with interest.

"You can do that?" Nessie asked, a bit astonished.

"All witches have certain abilities that are very strong. Like Ana, her abilities focus on seeing the future. It can be through whatever. Sometimes It'll come to her at random times, like drawing or through dreams" I explain.

"I see. I've only met one witch in my lifetime, but I think she was a bit scared of me," the one named Carlisle confessed.

"Well you see witches and vampires don't get along well," I tell him, "no offense, and I'm not saying all of you, but many of your kind, like the Volturi, have murdered my kind because of our powers."

"It's understandable, the Volturi do the same to any coven they find a threat with power. They have tried to get Edward, Alice, and now even Bella to join them as well. They even tried to kill our family for thinking Renesmee was an immortal child" Carlisle told me.

"Yeah. I know, they even murdered my grandparents. None of my family have survived because vampires find our powers a threat. All I know is that Ana and I are the last of the DiAngela's. Hopefully the Volturi won't make us the last ever" I mutter.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you guys. You didn't do anything wrong, and we'll make sure they don't take you away" Alice told me in a bit of a chipper tone.

"Thank you" I say.

"But wait, then what happens after?" Ana questioned.

"What do you mean?" I ask my sister.

"Where will we go Kailey after the Volturi are done harassing us or whatever they're coming for? I mean, Dad's dead, the house is burned, and we have no one else" she pointed out to me.

"I don't know, but we're a family and we stick together. Don't worry, we'll get through this together" I whisper to her.

"Alright" she said.

"Hey, how about you show your sister your fashion show!" Alice exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! Come on, Alice has so many clothes it'll blow your mind Kailey! I mean like it's more than enough clothes to last a person a lifetime!" Ana said eagerly. She then takes my hand she Alice and the other girls decide to come along as they show me this massive closet. I felt my mouth drop open seeing the place. There was clothes everywhere.

"Oh my god" was all that came out of my mouth.

"I take it you've never seen this much clothes either?" the one named Bella asked and I nod.

"Same, when I started dating Edward I was shocked as well. Alice is a little shopaholic and she's already starting to buy Ana clothes" Bella said.

"I hope you don't mind, I just love shopping for clothes. We took her on a small little trip yesterday. I used to shop for Ness's clothes all the time, but she's like her mother. They both hate it when I shop for them at times" Alice said to me.

"No it's fine, thank you though. That was very nice of you, you didn't have to" I tell her.

"Well she needed pajamas and some fresh clothing" Alice smiled at me "I was glad to take her"

"Thanks again" I reply. I was kind of starting to like these people. Buying my sister clothes was sadly one of the most generous things anyone has ever done for us. I hate it though how I'm bringing the wrath of the Volturi upon their family. I really hope this was going to end well.

**PLEASE REVEIW! IF YOUR'RE READING PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Talks

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Talks**

(Kailey's POV)

I smile as I see that Ana is passed out on the couch from all the fun she had. It was nice to see my sister that happy. It's something I haven't seen in years. I could tell she loves it here, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to leave.

It's been a few hours since I've been here and I kind of like it. Charlie and Sue left because of the Volturi. I know Seth and the Cullen's didn't want to risk them with the Volturi around. Alice claims they are too fixated on coming here that they won't get to Sue or Charlie. She said she saw them heading to La Push safe and sound. I was relieved they would be safe. I kind of hope I could see them again, that is if the Volturi let me live. I doubt it because of my father, and I'm praying and hoping they will not hurt Ana.

"Where has she been sleeping?" I ask Alice as I lift Ana up from her position on the couch.

"Oh we've been using Rosalie and Emmett's bed since we don't sleep it never gets used, so it's fine. She was asking Rosalie to play dollies with her, but then fell asleep so Rosalie just tucked her into the bed," Alice told me. I nod as she leads me to Rosalie and Emmett's room. I turn around to see Alice disappeared. Weird.

"Oh hello," Rosalie says noticing me.

"Um hi, you see Ana fell asleep and um Alice told me she slept in here yesterday night," I tell her.

"Yeah she did. She asked me to play dolls with her yesterday and fell asleep. I let her sleep here since Emmett and I don't use the bed to sleep," she said. "You can put her here if you'd like."

"Sure, thank you," I tell her as I place Ana under the sheets.

"It's no problem. It's kind of nice having a little girl around the house again. As you can see Nessie grew up," she said.

"I see..you're family has been very nice to her, thank you guys for that," I say as I watch her sleep for a moment.

"It was no problem," she told me. I nod as I place a kiss on Ana's forehead.

"You want to join me and the other girls downstairs. I think Alice wants to give you some clothes anyway," Rosalie chuckled.

"I guess." I shrug.

"Alright, come on," she told me. I take her hand as we head towards the living room.

"Okay so Kailey, I have clothing for you!" Alice exclaimed bringing out a couple of pairs of shirts, pants, skirts, and a pair of pajamas.

"You didn't have to. Seriously," I tell her.

"Nonsense. Come on, it was nothing," Alice said.

"I guess..thank you. No one has- this was very nice of you," I tell her sincerely.

"As I said, no problem. You kind of sound like Bella," Alice mused as she tosses me a pair of pajamas. I go to change them and meet up with Nessie in the hall.

"Hey do you know where Seth is?" I ask Nessie.

"Um I think he's with Jake outside. They might be full wolf, I don't know."

"Oh."

"You want to head over to my room and wait for them?" she asked me.

"Um sure," I reply as she leads me to her bedroom. It was a massive room that was absolutely decorated for a princess.

"Wow your room is.._huge._" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah I know. It's a lot bigger than my old one, then again this house is bigger than my old house. We used to live in Forks you know. My parents and I had this small little cottage there," Nessie told me as she flopped onto the bed. I slowly follow her from behind as I observed the room.

"I lived in a small white cottage by La Push," I tell her. "It was really, really, really, old and I had to share a really small room with Ana."

"Oh, did you ever have your own room?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, before Ana was born. But since we lived in a small apartment, no."

"Well I'm an only child so I never had to share a room. I kind of always wanted a sister or a brother, kind of stinks when your parents can't reproduced. It would have been nice to have a playmate as a child," Nessie said to me. "I always wanted to have sleepovers and stuff. Like normal girls, but I never really had a lot of friends my age growing up and I don't have a lot of human friends. Well there was this girl Claire, but I grew much faster than her. She's about ten now."

"So you've never really had any friends?" I ask her and she bite her lip.

"I guess I'm friendly with the kids at school, but no. I've never really had a real friend. You?"

"This girl Emma in my old school back in New York. She was my one and only true friend, but I knew I couldn't be her friend for much longer. It wouldn't be much longer until I stop aging," I say.

"I know, the one thing that stinks about being immortal is that I can't keep my friends forever," Ness said. I nod in agreement.

"Yeah."

"I know we just met, but I say we should be friends." she smiled at me.

"Are you sure about that? A vampire and a witch..friends?" I questioned. I didn't want to sound like I didn't want to be her friend, it just sounded strange to me.

"Hey! I'm half vampire," she corrected me with a smile. I chuckle.

"Sorry, it's just as I said before a lot of vampires hate my kind," I explain.

"Well I don't hate you so I say we become friends," she exclaimed, holding her hand out to me. I smile and take it. We both shake on it and I smile.

"I'm glad I have a friend that's immortal, and who's an imprint. It kind of stinks being the only person around here who was ever imprinted on and don't have anyone to talk about it with," she told me.

"Well what is there to talk about? Our relationships because Seth and I already told I love you to each other and all that shebang," I say to her.

"Same..I know this might be a personal question, but hey have you um..you know, with Seth?" She asked and I felt my cheeks to heat up.

"Um that is um my business" I squeak.

"You did, didn't you?" she smirked slightly. I sigh, giving in.

"Okay we did, but you keep it shut. Got it," I warn her.

"Lips sealed. Jacob and I haven't yet, since my family is always around us. I guess I have to wait till marriage," she said.

"You should, it's not that I don't regret it..it's just..it's just..I don't know if I'll ever see him again," I mumble.

"What do you mean? Seth is your imprinter, you know he's going to stay loyal to you forever, right?"

"I know, it's just..the Volturi might kill me for being a witch tomorrow or take me away. I know how they work. They may have killed my father but it doesn't mean they won't take me away or kill me," I whisper to her.

"You know my family won't let that happen to you. After all you guys already are seeming to fit in the family. Ana already has half the family wrapped around her finger, especially Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Then again Aunt Rose has always wanted a child and Ana seemed to have an attachment to her a bit when she first came here. Rosalie was the first person she spoke a word to you know," Nessie said to me.

"She kind of looks like my mother," I mummer. "No joke."

"Really? Wow," she said.

"Yep."

"Maybe Rose and Emmett could be your parents," Renesmee mused.

"I just met them," I point out to her. She shrugs as she rolls on her bed.

I talked to Renesmee for awhile and she seems like a really nice girl. Talking to her was like talking to a normal teenager my age. We talked about our relationships to how our school life was. I was kind of glad I had an immortal friend now, but it depends if I make it through tomorrow. I was hoping I would. If I made it through tomorrow then it looks like my future is going to be really bright.

"Hello girls," Seth said as him and Jacob entered Renesmee's bedroom.

"Jake!" Nessie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug.

"Hello there beautiful," Seth smiled seeing me. I smirk as I wrap my arms around him.

"Did I tell you how much I miss you," He whispered in my ear.

"It's only been an hour," I chuckle. He smirks an hugs me tight.

"I know."

"You're so weird sometimes," I tease. He chuckles as I burry my face into the crook of the neck.

"Hey you guys want to sleep here tonight? I'm sure we can get a bed on the floor for you two, have kind of like a sleepover," Renesmee said.

"I guess, I don't know where I'm going to sleep anyway." I shrug.

"I'll get it, come on Seth," Jake said to him.

"Alright, coming!" They both leave the room so it's just Ness and I again.

"So wait your parents let you sleep with him, but no...ya know?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, they know we'll be responsible. After all I'm seventeen...physically and mentally," She muttered.

"Wait how old are you really?" I question her and she bites her lip.

"Um would you believe it that I'm seven?" she said in kind of a nervous tone. I look at her a bit stunned.

"Wow, you grew really fast," I say and she laughs.

"Yeah, kind of did. It's one of the things of being a hybrid. I don't think my parents enjoyed the fact I had such a short childhood. They still think of me as a little kid sometimes since I am seven, and I don't blame them," she told me.

"I had a pretty long childhood...it wasn't that bad until mom died," I admit. "I'm hoping Ana can have better luck, she deserves a childhood. I want her to be raised in an innocent environment, and so far that hasn't happened," I mumble.

"I'm sure it will," Nessie reassured me. "I don't think Aunt Alice wants to let go of her new shopping buddy," she teased. I laugh with her as well. Maybe this would be a good home for Ana to live in.

"Ness?" I whisper to her.

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me, if anything happens to me tomorrow-"

"Which will not happen," Ness intervened. I give her a nervous smile before I continue.

"I want your family to take care of Ana okay? Please, she'll have no were else to go," I say softly.

"Don't worry, we'll protect both of you," Nessie said to me. I smile at her and she sends me a smile back.

"Oh come here," she said giving me a hug. I chuckle as I hug back. It's nice to finally have a friend again.

"So you ladies friends I take it?" Jacob mused as he came in with Seth and a mattress.

"Yes we are Jakey," Ness said as Jacob went over to pull her into his arms. I look towards Seth who wraps me up in a hug. I giggle as we crash onto the mattress.

"You know how much I love you? Right?" he whispered to me in the dark.

"I know...I love you too," I say as I go to kiss his lips. I then snuggle into his side as sleep takes over me. Hopefully, just hopefully, this wouldn't be my last sleep ever.

**Please Review! Be in stored for the Volturi next chapter!**


	15. The Volturi

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**The Volturi **

(Kailey's POV)

I wake up the next morning to see Ana is next to me. I notice Seth's arms are wrapped around me and I blush a little. Jacob had Nessie held tight to his chest and they were still sound asleep. I look towards my sister again as she decides to snuggle up to me on the cot. Soon her little eyes open up to reveal her deep blue eyes.

"Why aren't you in Rosalie and Emmett's room?" I ask her softly, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"I missed you..and I'm scared. Kailey I had a dream of them last night. They're coming, and I see you in pain," she told me, teary eyed.

"Shhh baby girl, everything will be fine," I reassure her.

"Kailey, please don't leave me. You're the only family I have left, and I want us to spend the rest of forever as sisters," she said.

"We'll always be sisters," I whisper to her.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you Kailey. Please," she pleaded with big fat tears in her eyes. I sigh as I wipe them away from her big blue eyes.

"I will never leave you," I told her.

"Good." she smiled. "Do you think we can stay here?" she asked me softly.

"You like it here?" I ask, she nods at me.

"They're so nice, and I love it here. They're such a big happy family...they're the big happy family I always wanted us to be apart of," She admitted.

"We'll see Ana. But whatever happens I'll always take care of you, and I love you sweetie."

"I know..I love you too Kailey." I smile as I hold her tight to me.

"Morning guys," Seth mumbled groggily.

"Sethy." Ana smirked as she rolled over me and into the middle of the cot.

"Did you miss me?" she asked. Seth chuckled and went to ruffle her hair.

"Of course I did Miss Ana," he said. She giggles as she snuggles in between us. I send Seth a smile and he smiles as well.

"We're like a family," Ana mumbled as she snuggled into the bed between us.

"We are a family," I say. Seth smiles as he goes to brush some of her hair. Soon Ana is falling back asleep. I look back at Seth, making eye contact with him.

"Hey...in the future, do you think we're going to have kids?" he asked. I bite my lip and look at Ana.

"Sure, when we're married and Ana has grown up a bit," I confess. "I always have wanted kids, I just don't know how I could bring them up after being raised by my dad."

"You're going to be a great mom Kailey and you know it. Just be like your mom," He said.

"Thanks, you'll be a great dad. You're good with kids," I say. He chuckles as he goes to stroke some of my hair.

"We're going to get through this today Kailey. I promise you," He said.

"I know you'll protect me, but if they want me...Just let them do it Seth. There is nothing you can do. I want you to protect Ana from there if I do..."

"Kailey don't talk like that," Seth said.

"Well what if it does happen? I know the Volturi Seth, look what happened to my dad, even if he took it upon himself to earn that fate. They're ruthless when it comes to witches. I just want you to protect Ana," I say.

"No Kailey, it's my job to protect both of you. I'm not going to let you or Ana get hurt, or anything else happen to you. I promise. As your imprint it's my job to protect you," Seth said. I sigh as I go to snuggle into his side, without crushing Ana and making sure she was okay.

"We'll make it through, and when we do we'll have the rest of forever. You, Ana, and me will be a family," Seth said.

"I know," I say. He kisses my temple lightly before wrapping his arm around Ana and I. It was just the three of us on that cot, and I wish this moment could just last.

* * *

I just waited with the Cullen's for what felt like hours. I tried to spent as much time as I could with Ana, making sure she was happy. Seth knew something was up and so did Ness. Edward seemed to seem know what I was doing since he could read my mind.

"You're so sure that they want to kill you?" he asked me as I leaned up against a wall watching Ana. I nod slowly before turning to him.

"They hate my kind. It happened with my mother, then my father, and now it's going to be me. Every single one of my family members have been murdered. Call it a really messed up family tradition," I say looking at Ana.

"You know no one is going to let that happen to you, right?" I shrug as I watch Ana giggle as her and Rosalie play with some toys. Maybe Rose could be her new mother.

"She could be a mother to both of you. Kailey you'll have a future," Edward said to me. I send him a small smile and he goes to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I say.

"They're here!" Alice said, her voice echoed throughout the house.

"Well this is it," I say, my voice cracking. Ana rushed over to my side and grips to my hand. I smile at her as we all walk out of the home. Seth phased alongside Jacob and they went to stand by Renesmee and I. Seth nudged my leg and I go to pet his head. Ana hides behind my legs and gripped to Seth's fur. I don't think Seth minds as he made sure he was a bit in front of me, ready to protect Ana and I.

I look to see the Volturi make their way across the forest in the Cullen's massive backyard to us. I silently said a prayer in my head. _Please don't let this be my last day_.

"Kailey DiAngela and Annabel DiAngela, we've been looking for you two naughty children," Aro said. Ana gripped to my leg and whimpers. I shushed her as I went to run my fingers through her hair.

"They didn't do anything!" Nessie pipped up all of a sudden. She turned bright pink noticing she just blurted it out, but kept going. I was silently screaming in my head to make her stop.

"They are innocent, Ana and Kailey, they never did anything to harm vampires. Yes their father may have went against you, but they did not do anything wrong," Renesmee stated. Edward and Bella went to make sure she was blocked her out of their view. Jacob sent them a warning growl.

"Well young Renesmee we aren't interested in what you have to say. Miss DiAngela was with her father at the day of his death. The day we came to get rid of him. We know she had to help him with his schemes," Aro stated. "We don't take situations with witches lightly."

"I know," I snap. "After all you murdered the rest of my family. My grandparents, my father, and _my mother_," I hiss at him. He looks a bit stunned by my remark, and so do the others. I never mentioned this before, but I know the Volturi where the ones who murdered my mother. Somehow I know they were planning this whole thing all along. Aro Volturi has a slightly smirk, but still a bit stunned by the remark.

"Well Miss DiAngela, your family is powerful. May we see what you can do?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Or we'll make young Annabel show us her talents?" Aro said, turning to my sister.

"She doesn't have anything special about her!" I yell back at him, covering up her abilities. "Just leave her alone, if you want anything take me!"

"Well.."

"Aro no," Carlisle said, stepping in. "Kailey here did nothing wrong, and there is nothing you have to take her. Just because she's a witch doesn't mean she did anything wrong. She is only seventeen years old and Ana is only five. They are young and innocent!" he defended us.

"Jane," Aro said. I felt my eyes widen as she went to look at Ana. I push my sister behind me and was ready to face Jane's wrath, but nothing. I frown to see Bella wink at me. Seth growled a bit looking at the Volturi.

"Oh yes, Isabella. Your power blocks Jane," Aro grumbled.

"Aro! For the last time, they did nothing!" Carlisle said.

"Fine Carlisle, but then I guess that means you just opened yourself up for a fight. Such as shame since you were a dear friend," Aro said.

"Stop!" I yell at him. "What? You want to kill me, just do it alright!" Seth growled as he went in front of me.

"Seth, no. Protect Ana," I hiss at him. He shakes his head as he trots next to me.

"Well then." I felt someone grab me and a cry pierce through the day. I notice I'm in Felix's grip. Ana tried to run to me only to be taken by Emmett. She tried to reach me but him and Rosalie made sure she wouldn't run right to the hands of the Volturi. I knew this was it as his hands went to my neck.

"No!" The Cullen's yelled as they tried to reach me only to be blocked off by the Volturi. Jacob pushed Ness away as he stood in front of her, ready to protect her. I watched as Demtri and Alec knocked Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett out of the way. I looked to see Ana was sobbing in Rosalie's arms.

_Protect her_ I mouth to Rosalie. She nods and I notice she looks like she'd be crying right now if she could produce tears.

Seth looked pissed now and I felt my breath hitch.

"Seth, please. Don't," I beg him. But he doesn't listen as he rams towards the Volturi.

"NO!" I yell with the Cullen's, but it was too late. Demtri got him and punched him good. I heard some of his bones crash as he goes tumbling towards a tree. I scream out in agony as Seth doesn't move. Ana runs towards Seth and hugs onto him when she reaches his motionless body. She looks at the Volturi with watery eyes while Rosalie and the others go to step in front of them. I notice others are ready to attack right after they kill me. _Why did I do this to such a wonderful family? _

"It's your time now witch." Caius cackled. Every being inside of me felt like it was full of anger and fury. Looking at Seth lying on the ground and the anger of all these years. The Volturi, my dad, and now Seth, something sparked inside of me. I felt a growl escape my mouth and notice Felix was screaming. I look to see my arms are on fire and I felt myself blink a few times. He pushes me to the ground and I notice that his whole body is flaming.

"A witch that controls fire. Impossible. Your kind is killed by fire!" Marcus cried out.

"I guess not. I control the elements and I have mind control!" I snarl as I go to lift a tree. Next thing you know it catches on fire and I fling it at them. I focus all my power to push them back, far away into the forest. I look to see the Volturi is now running away, Felix is trying to put out the flames burning on his cloak. I send balls of fire at them until I don't see them anymore.

I just stood on the grass and blink a few times. My skin felt like it was burning and I didn't feel right. I felt the world spinning and next thing you know I collapse to the ground. I felt my hand touch Seth's fur and I grip onto it as blackness fills my vision and the screams of the Cullen's fill my ears. Even if the Volturi didn't kill me, looks like I think I just killed myself.

**Please Review **


	16. A Family

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A Family**

(Seth's POV)

I felt numb as I floated around in what seemed an ever ending darkness. I go to open my eyes up and I felt some pain spread through by body. I blink a few times to see that I'm in the Cullen's house. I look to see that I was bandaged up and in Dr. Cullen's office. I had bruises on my body and I had my arm and leg wrapped up. I turn to my side to see Kailey is next to me in the other bed. She has burns on her body and she looked so broken wrapped up in the sheets. _What the heck happened?_

I reach out and grab her hand so it's in mine. She's unconscious as well, but when my hand touches hers she stirs. Her eyes open up to reveal her ocean blue eyes and tries to take in all of her surroundings. She looks towards me and tears fill her eyes.

"Seth I'm so sorry," She whispered weakly.

"It's not your fault," I reassure her as I rub her hand. She sighs as she goes to stare up at the celling.

"I thought I killed myself and-"

"Hold on, what happened after I got knocked out?" I question, frowning slightly. She sighs and leans back into her bed.

"I lost it," she muttered. "Something..something just- sparked in me. Next thing you know I took out Felix, and the Volturi. Seth I made the Volturi run for it. I have no clue if I just endangered everyone or it's going to be okay," she whispered.

"We're safe now, isn't that important? We made it out," I tell her. She sighs as I then go over, using whatever strength I had, to be with her.

"Seth Clearwater you get back in your own bed," She warned me. "You don't need to hurt yourself anymore. You got hurt pretty bad."

"Nonsense," I mumble as I crawl into the bed right next to her, ignoring the pain.

"You know, now that I'm up- give me your hand," she said. I nod as she focuses on something. Next thing you know the bruises are gone and my wrapped up leg and arm were healed.

"Wow," I breath. She gives me a weak smile as she winces a little.

"That didn't hurt you, right?" She shook her head and went to lean against my shoulder.

"No. I'm pretty weak still from my incident. I can't heal myself you know," She said.

"Oh, well I wish there is something I can do," I tell her.

"Just hold me. Okay?" I nod, with a small smile as I take her in my arms.

"Seth? Kailey?" I look to see Dr. Cullen make his way into the room. When he notices I got up from my bed he frowns slightly.

"You're both up. Seth you shouldn't be-"

"I healed him Dr. Cullen. It's a witch thing. Too bad I can't do the same for myself," Kailey said, like it was no big deal.

"Oh well that's wonderful. In the meantime there were some people very worried about you two. You were both out for two days," he said. My eyes widen and so do Kailey's eyes.

"Two days? Are you serious?" Carlisle nods his head at us.

"Yes. I think you should see Ana though. She's extremely worried. She thought you two had died on her," he explained.

"Yes of course, bring her in," Kailey said. Seconds later Ana came running in with tears followed by the rest.

"Kailey Grace DiAngela never do that again!" Ana scolded at her as she climbed up onto the bed.

"Sorry Ana," Kailey murmured. Ana ignored the apology as she went to hug us both.

"I thought I lost you two. I can't lose you like that Kailey. I thought my only sister was going to die. When you collapsed- I thought I was all alone," Ana confessed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ana. I am really sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I know I shouldn't have scared you like that, but I wanted you to have a chance at life. I have lived a longer life than you, even though I'm seventeen, if it came down to what it came down to yesterday, if it was between me or you, I wasn't going to let them have you. All I ever wanted was for you to have a nice loving family and live your life," Kailey told her softly.

"Well all I want is my sister to be with me and have a loving warm family. Have parents who love and care for us. I want the same as you Kailey," Ana said as she gave her a small smile. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with tears still.

"I know. I'm sorry munchkin. I really am," Kailey said as she hugged Ana tight to her body.

"I know. Love you Kailey."

"I love you too baby girl," Kailey mumbled into Ana's blonde hair. Kailey turns over to me and motions for me to join the hug. I smile slightly as I wrap my arms around both of them. When we pull away we look to see the other Cullen's facing us.

"So, the um Volturi?" I ask. "What happened to them?"

"They won't be coming back for a long time," Carlisle said to me.

"Aro came right after you and Kailey got hurt. He isn't going to bother us anymore. I think it's because they're scared of Kailey," Alice chirped, smirking slightly.

"But this doesn't mean they won't be back. But until then we're at peace," Edward added, also smiling.

"Yeah, but dang Kailey! You were like a dragon. You were practically spitting out fire!" Jacob complimented her. She blushed at this and I went to kiss her temple. _My girl, _I thought.

"I never did that before," Kailey confessed. "I have controlled every element but that one. It amazed me."

"Well I think you shouldn't try it again for awhile. It gave you a third degree burn and drained all your energy out," Rosalie mentioned. I could tell she was pretty worried about Kailey's condition. I have noticed Rosalie and Emmett have seemed to have this parental bond with Kailey and Ana.

"You had us all worried," Emmett added in a mumble.

"Sorry," Kailey winced seeing them worried about her. She looked like she disappointed them. Almost like how a child would apologize to a very worried parent. Emmett and Rosalie both smile slightly at her and come closer to us. I look to see Ana turn at Emmett and Rosalie. I look to see that she was forming something in her head, some type of plan.

"Kailey?" Ana pipped up, turning back to her sister.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I asked what would happen to us after this whole thing was over? Where would we go?" she said softly. Kailey nodded at her sister, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well I have an idea. We should stay here."

"Ana I don't know, it's not up to me and-"

"Wait," Ana said, holding a finger up to her sister's lips. "They want us here...Kailey, I want Rosalie and Emmett to be our new parents. When you were away from me they cared for me like the other Cullen's, but they seem to be like Mommy and Daddy. It means we can have the family we have always wanted," She said to Kailey softly, "...that and I did have a vision of us being apart of this family." they both chuckle at her comment.

"We do want you hear," Esme pipped up softly.

"You two are the missing pieces to this family," Alice chirped. All the Cullen's smiled at the two sisters warmly. I watch as Kailey then takes a look at all the Cullen's, Jake, and I. She then turns to Ana and smiles.

"Whatever you want sweetie. I have to say, this place is like home." She smiled softly. Ana then turned to Rosalie and Emmett with a big grin.

"Rosalie? Emmett? Will you be Kailey and my's new mommy and daddy? Please?" Ana asked them shyly. I watched as Rosalie looked like she would cry and Emmett formed a big grin on his face.

"Of course," Rosalie said, with a smile. Emmett then joyfully swings Ana up in his arms and she giggles.

"That's my girl!" He exclaimed. Ana giggles even more as she hugs him around the neck.

Rosalie goes over to Kailey and gently hugs her. I notice Kailey tear up a bit as she hugs onto her.

"Welcome to the family," Rosalie whispered, emotion coming through her voice.

"Thank you.._Mom_." Rosalie smiled as she held Kailey tight to her. I couldn't help but smile at this moment with the rest of the Cullen family. I watched as the Cullen's greet their new members of the family with hugs and kisses. As I watched Emmett hugging Kailey and Ana in Rosalie's arms, I knew that they had a real family for the first time in a long time. And I knew that her father and mother were watching over them, happy.

**Please Review **


	17. Our Future

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Our Future**

(Kailey's POV)

I never thought this would happen to me. Parents, a family, a boyfriend, and being alive with my sister. When Seth entered my life I thought that was as good as it was going to get, but then it got even better. I finally had a family. A real family. I had a mom, Rosalie, and a dad, Emmett. There was love and warmth. I couldn't have been happier. Renesmee is now my cousin and my friend. Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper are my aunts and uncles. Esme and Carlisle are my grandparents. I couldn't be happier. Ana and I finally had what we wanted the most. A loving family.

I became even closer to Rosalie and Emmett. I've felt like they've always been my parents and I've know them my whole life. I knew from the beginning when I saw the connection Ana shared with them that this was going to be our home, our family. Rosalie is the dotting mother who I seem like I could talk to about anything with. Emmett is the dad that is overprotective dad who always puts a smile on your face. Rosalie and Emmett even decided to lay down some rules about Seth and my's relationship, and I was actually enjoying it surprisingly. I never had parents to tell me right from wrong, or to look after me. Most kids find it annoying, but I take a look at it and see that someone cares for my well being. Ana is definitely attached to them. It's nice to know that maybe I can go away to college or somewhere in this world knowing she has people to look after her. I couldn't have picked better people than Rosalie and Emmett to be my new parents.

Right now Alice decided to throw a party for us being the new additions to this family. It's been about two weeks since the Volturi came. I was all healed and better. Sue and Charlie came up the day Seth and I woke up, late at night. They were really worried about us. Now the whole pack was here along with the other imprints, and some with their kids. Even some of the elders came like Billy Black and Quil Ateara's grandfather. I even met Seth's elder sister Leah, and she seemed to like me..I think? It took her a bit to warm up to me but next thing you know her, Renesmee, and I are chatting away like we've known each other our who lives. The Cullen's even invited their, or I should now say _our_, cousins from Alaska, the Denali coven. They seemed to have welcomed Ana and I with open arms, along with the other wolves. I finally got to meet all of them in person and not in wolf form or under a life or death situation.

I was leaning against the wall as I watched the party. Renesmee was next to me. I was wearing a light pink party dress Alice got me and Renesmee was in a light blue dress.

"I can't believe I have a cousin," Renesmee gushed to me. "And I'm so happy it's you. I have a friend and a cousin. I couldn't be happier."

"Same." I smile at her as I playfully nudge her. It was nice to have a friend. Speaking of friends I got in contact with Emma. She told me that everything's good and that she left her aunt and uncle for her mom's grandmother and aunt, where she is loved and cared for. We keep contact, through emails, but sadly that's the only contact we'll ever have. I also got a bunch of my old stuff from New York with Rosalie. We found my old baby albums and Ana's along with my old toys and stuff like that. I even was able to get a very old family portrait of Ana and I with our parents.

I hear Ana giggle causing Renesmee and I to turn to the picture of Emmett swinging her around. Soon she was dancing on his feet. I look at the other couples dancing and wonder where Seth might be.

"Wanna dance?" Jacob asked Renesmee. She turned to me, not wanting to leave me, but I motion for her to go. She giggles as she takes his hand and he swings her on the dance floor. I begin to try and find Seth again when I notice Rosalie come over to me and smile as she leans up against the wall.

"So are you looking for Seth because he's outside," she whispered.

"Oh," I say, "thanks."

"No problem. You know out of all the dogs, I kind of like Seth the best," she said to me, in a bit of a teasing tone. I chuckle as I give her a playful nudge, like I've know her my entire life. I have gotten to know Rosalie a little better over the past few weeks. She lost her chances of ever having a child and was raped. She thinks of Ana and I as her miracles or something along the lines. We were her chance to finally be a mother.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go see him. Thanks again, for everything," I say.

"It's nothing," she told me. "You and Ana were my chance to finally be a mother and have children with Emmett. If anyone should be thanking it should be me. I don't know what I did to deserve two beautiful girls to call my daughters," She said with a smile. I go to hug her and take in her sent. She kind of did smell like roses and flowers, you know. I know from the others that before Renesmee was born Rosalie could be very cold. After Renesmee came she got a chance to feel like a mother, but that title is more so Bella's so then we came along making her even happier, and she makes us happy. Ana and I were the two girls missing from her life to make it complete.

"Well thanks for taking us in," I say to her. She smiles and goes to kiss my temple.

"Enough with the love fest, let's get this party on," I heard Emmett tease. I laugh as I see Ana is on his shoulders with a grin.

"Dance with me Mommy!" she exclaimed at Rosalie. She turns to me and I give her a nudge to go do it. Ana goes into her arms and Rosalie begins to sway her back and forth. I turn to see Emmett in front of me.

"I say you should go out to Seth. He's waiting for you kiddo," he said giving me a kiss on the top of the head. Emmett is the type of dad I needed with Ana. Funny, sweet, lovable, and kind. I think in a matter of three weeks Ana and I have became his little girls. Ana definitely has him wrapped around her little finger.

"Thanks," I say as I head out to the deck where Seth is looking up at the stars in the Alaskan sky.

"You think they're watching over us, my dad, your parents?" He questioned softly. I shrug as I take his arm.

"When did you become philosophical?" I tease. He rolls his eyes as he goes to kiss the top of my head. He then takes me in his arms where I bury myself into them. They felt so nice and warm.

"Looks like we'll have a future," I say with a smile.

"We will. Kids, a house, a mid life criss-" I burst into laughter and go to bury my face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Seth, you know that right?" I mumble into his shoulder.

"I love you too Kailey. Forever and ever," He said. I then pull away slowly and begin to sway back and forth with him to the music penetrating from the inside to outside. His arms tight around me.

As we began to dance I knew forever was going to be good. I had Seth, my sister, and a family. I would have forever with Seth, and I couldn't wait.

**Please Review. This isn't the End of the Story yet. Maybe One More Chapter. But if you are reading please try to review :) **


	18. Epilogue: Forever

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Yeah all the things that you are  
Beautifully broken,  
Alive in my heart  
And know  
That you are everything  
Let your heart sing and tonight  
We'll light up the stars  
All that you are

~_The Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

**Epilogue: Forever**

(Seth's POV)

I watched as Kailey handed our youngest daughter her doll so she could play with it. I couldn't help but smile at Kailey being the dotting and wonderful mother she is.

It's been twenty years since I met and imprinted on Kailey, nineteen years since we've been married, and eighteen since we became parents. After the whole Volturi incident things became _normal _for us. Kailey and I finished up our senior year's at the public school in Alaska. My parents were fine with the fact I was there, it wouldn't be too much time until I'd be moving out. The moment we graduated I didn't waste time proposing. In fact, I proposed that night. We got married that summer on July 15th, 2010. We had the wedding right in Forks at the beach in La Push where we met. Emmett walked Kailey down the aisle, Annabel was the flower girl, Jake was my best man, and Nessie was maid of honor. We even honeymooned in the Bahamas, curtsey of the Cullen family. That is where we conceived our first child.

When I found out Kailey was pregnant, sure I was scared out of my wits, but then when my newborn daughter was place in my arms I couldn't have been happier. On April 15th, 2011 at 6:03 am Elouise Susan Clearwater was born into this world. She was named after our mothers and she truly was beautiful. Little Elouise or 'Ellie' has Kailey's blonde hair, but my brown eyes. Her skin wasn't as pale as Kailey's but she had a tint of color thanks to me. Ellie got the witch gene and is like her mother. Elouise has mind powers like her mother such as telekinesis and she even reads minds which is unique for her. But the most interesting thing is that she can shape shift into any type of animal she wants. I guess I helped contribute to that power.

After Elouise was born Kailey and I wanted to finish up going to school as in going to college. I knew how much Kailey always wanted to go to college so I forced her to go when Elouise was around four. We all moved to Boston where Kailey and Renesmee got their degrees at Harvard.

Me on the other hand became Mr. Mom in a way when Kailey had college. I took the classes online since I really didn't have a big profession I wanted to do so I would watch Elouise during the periods she wasn't in school. Anyway Kailey wasn't gone long and would always make sure to have time for Ellie and I. Same goes for Renesmee with her and Jacob's family. You see after Ellie turned five we decided to have more kids, and now we've ended up with four children. After Ellie came Harry Peter II, then Oliver Emmett, and finally our youngest daughter Annika Rose. There could be more in the future, but for now four is enough.

Harry and Oliver are both shape shifters. Harry looks like the spitting of image of me, well as Kailey says. He has my hair and my eyes, plus my rustic native american skin tone. He is the eldest boy at the age of thirteen. Oliver is next at the age of nine. Oliver has blue eyes like his mother with her blonde hair and what seems to be a tint of brown making it darker. His skin is like Eloise's but is a tad bit darker. Lastly is little Annika Rose, named after Ana and Rose, has her mother's blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. We believe she is a witch, but her powers haven't shown yet. She is only three so we don't know for sure yet. She could be a shape shifter. I mean look at Leah.

My dear sister has grown up and has three kids of her own with her husband and imprinter, Blake Taylor. There is nineteen year old Blake Harry, then Caleb Seth at sixteen, and Susan Leah who is the youngest at fourteen. Leah and her family moved back to La Push because all three of her kids were showing signs of shape shifting. Next thing you know all of them were phasing into wolves, so it's a good thing she moved back home. Anyway I'm so happy for her. She found love and has three kids she loves and cares for.

Once Kailey and Renesmee graduated when Ellie was about eight we had moved the family back to Washington. Renesmee and Jacob followed us while the rest of the family moved back into the old house. They had to make sure to keep out of civilization's reach so they could enjoy the company of our kids. Since then Renesmee and Jacob have been our next door neighbors at the Rez. Charlie and my mom still live on the rez too and enjoy the company of their grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Renesmee and Jacob have been married for about eighteen years. They got married right after us basically and had their first born son right after as well, making our firstborns a year apart. Together they had five kids. There's Jacob William or 'J.J' who is seventeen and a shape shifter like his father. In fact he looks just like Jake; they could be brothers or something. Then there Sarah Isabella who is fourteen and a hybrid like her mother. She has her mother's brown eyes and hair, but Jacob is there in features. Mason Edward is at eleven and also a hybrid. He has Jake's black hair but his mother and grandmother's brown eyes. Then there is Charlie Anthony or 'little Charlie' who is eight, and is a shape shifter that has bronze hair like his mom and brown eyes from his dad. Lastly there is little Elizabeth Marie at two and is a hybrid and part shape shifter. She has bronze hair and green eyes she got from her grandfather. But you know speaking of shape shifters, we have a few new ones in the family.

J.J imprinted on Elouise on his fifteenth birthday when he first phased. That was a complete shocker to us. It caused a bit of tension between Jake and I, but we got over it. We both imprinted ourselves so we gave up and let our kids be. Other imprints in the family also include Sarah and Caleb. Another thing that made Jake's blood boil since it was his little girl. But he doesn't blame the poor kid for imprinting on her. It's just a wolf thing we all do, and we can't help it. They're just kids and we know they'll make the right choices.

Little Miss Ana is all grown up now as well. Ana is a twenty-five year old stuck in the body of a seventeen year old like her sister, and looks so much like her. She has her sister's long blonde hair and blue eyes. Only difference is that Ana is a tad bit shorter and has pink highlights now in her hair, but otherwise they'd look like twins. Ana has become a smart young girl with a passion of photography. When Kailey and I got married she was there with us through it all. She's been the best aunt and best sister-in-law ever. I think Emmett and Rose loved raising her and she's turned out to be such a wonderful young woman. Ana is now living around Washington with her boyfriend, Fred. He was a vampire apparently that was in Victoria's newborn army. A young girl named Bree Tanner was friends with him in the army and he was trying to see if she made it by meeting our family. He has this weird power to make people repulse him, and for some reason Ana was the only person ever able to break it. Turns out she's his mate and they plan to get married some time soon. They are the first witch and vampire to become mates, breaking all hostility between the two species. Now there is nothing but peace.

Kailey smiles at Annika as she plays with the doll. Right now we were having a nice family get-together before Elouise would head off to college with J.J. We were all at the beach playing and having a good time.

"Momma I go to Ellie!" Annika announced.

"Alright baby," Kailey said as Annika went running off to her sister. Elouise smiles as scoops up her baby sister. I was going to miss my little girl. Elouise and Annika both had me wrapped around their little fingers. I'd do anything for my little girls.

Harry and Oliver go to join them as well and I couldn't help but smile. I had such a wonderful family, all thanks to the women now wrapped in my arms.

"I'm worried," Kailey muttered as she buried herself in my arms.

"I'm not. You know how J.J is with Elle. He barley lets her chew her own food ever since she choked on that pieces of bacon. He's so concerned about her safety. Plus you know that was us all those years ago." she chuckles and goes to peck my lips.

"It's not that. Trust me, I know that boy and how he gets so worried about her well being. You know it is kind of cute, you have to admit," she teased with me. I roll my eyes at her, but give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Anyway...I was thinking about the Volturi again," she said softly.

"Oh, well they are long and gone. There is nothing to worry about anymore baby," I tell her. She sighs and leans into me.

About the time of Ellie and J.J were born the Volturi decided to harass us once again. That was the final straw for us, and every other supernatural creature out there. Soon other creatures began war with the Volturi like the children of the moon, witches and warlocks, vampires, and even some hybrids in hiding. We tried to stay out because of all the violence going on, but the Volturi kept harassing us until Ellie was five and J.J was four. Sarah was just born so we didn't want to risk anymore children getting harassed for being of different species. Soon they sent different guards after us, leading our family to the big battle. We all made it out that day, no scratches. We had Ana and Alice to help us with the future, and other vampires with their powers. That's where we first met Fred and he helped with the battle. We lost about a couple of people, but we earned a victory. Basically every single Volturi member that didn't surrender was burned and torn to pieces, starting a new royalty of vampires, children of the moon, and witches. Now the supernatural world is at peace and the new royals only enforce their laws, such as newborn armies and exposer to the the human world, when needed. Plus they aren't as harsh as the Volturi were. They don't harass covens and families so powerful members could join them. They're there just to make sure no havoc is caused in our world.

"I know," Kailey said. "I just worry. It's my job as a mother to worry, isn't it?" she remarked, with a smirk. I chuckle as I go to kiss her lips gently.

"It is," I agree with her as I hold her tight to me.

"Hey guys!" I look to see Renesmee and Jacob come over with their gang.

"Hey!" I heard my sister pip up as well. I smirk to see Leah coming over with her bunch as well. Soon the Black and Taylor children go to meet up with our kids, causing nothing but laughter, smiles, and cries of joy.

"We miss anything?" I look to see Ana pop up. She was right next to Kailey with a camera around her neck and Fred's arm wrapped around her.

"Hey Miss Ana," I say to my sister-in-law. She chuckles hearing the name I use to call her as a child.

"Hey Sethy," she replied with a smirk. I chuckle as I go to give her a pat on the back. Ana then turns to her sister so she could answer her question.

"We're just enjoying some family time," Kailey said. Ana smiles as she goes to lean against her sister. Kailey couldn't help but give Ana a squeeze. Ana was like Kailey's daughter in a way. She took care of her basically until she was five and Rosalie and Emmett adopted them. I know Kailey will always love Ana to death.

"Oh, I'm going to miss them, Elouise and J.J. God, they grew up so fast. Seems like yesterday they were fighting over their toys on the playground," Renesmee gushed. Jacob chuckles and kisses her forehead.

"Hey! Guess who else is here!" I look to see the other Cullen's make their way with my parents. I smile as I go to hug Charlie and my mother with Leah while Kailey and Ana go to hug Emmett and Rosalie. Renesmee does the same for Bella and Edward. Looks like the whole family is here.

"So last day before they head off to college huh?" Charlie said and we nod.

"Yeah, they're going off to California tomorrow. Stanford to be exact," I say.

"Oh right. Shesh they grew up. Next thing you know we'll be great grandparents and great-great-grandparents. Shesh, I'm old," Charlie teased, causing us all to laugh. All of us adults then watch as the kids run around the beach. Elizabeth and Annika were playing in the sand with Sarah and Susan helping them while Caleb, Mason, little Charlie, Oliver, Harry, and even nineteen year old Blake Harry were all playing around in the water. I look to see Elouise and J.J were starting to get a bit too cozy for my liking. I growl slightly seeing my little girl kiss her boyfriend. I end up getting a playful nudge from Kailey. I chuckle as I pull her into my arms.

"We're going for a walk," Kailey all of a sudden announced to the others. "Be right back."

"Alright, see you!" Renesmee called out to us as Kailey dragged me up the beach. I frown a bit, wondering where she's taking me. We then stop at the same log we first met. The log I imprinted on her all those years ago at the beach.

"Where we met," I muse as I go to sit down on the log. Kailey comes over to me and sits down right next to me. We watch the ocean for a bit in silence. I go to hold her hand as the waves crash. Soon memories float in my head like of my times with Kailey and Ana, to my times as her husband, and times of me being a father. All of them were good memories I never ever want to let go.

"Seth I love you so much," Kailey whispered as she turned to the side so she was facing me. I smile as I bring her close to me and peck her lips gently.

"I love you Kailey. Forever and ever," I say to her. She smiles as she goes to kiss me some more. I run my fingers through her hair and go to pull her closer to me. We both pull away slowly and turn towards the scene where our family and children were. I go to take her hand, sending her a soft smile. She smiles back taking my hand as we make our way back to our family.

Twenty years ago I didn't think my life would be this good, but thanks to Kailey and my family it is. I can never thank them enough for giving me what they give to me each day; love and happiness. I was going to love Kailey for the rest of forever, and I know she'll love me for the rest of forever.

_**The End!**_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, the story is finally completed. I know it was kind of short but I kind of planned from that from the beginning This is just a little story about what I think would have happened if Seth imprinted and what not. Btw the little lyrics at the top are from the song, _All That You Are_ by the Goo Goo Dolls. It was the song that inspired me to write this story, thus the name. I really hoped you liked it and I guess please review for the last time. Anyone who has been reading this story thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Make sure to check out any of my other stories like the ****_Ever Since We Met Series, Sunrise, _****or****_ Unbroken. _****Thank you all so much and I hoped you enjoyed the tale of Seth and Kailey. I enjoyed writing this story very much and thank you once again. **

**~Sibuna826twihard **


End file.
